Gensosuikoden: Atonement
by Chii Motosuwa
Summary: AUepic The path of retribution and atonement merge as a young noblewoman from Harmonia travels to ScarletDunanin search for the truth about her father and an ageless bishop is reminded how hatred can transcend time and haunt the present.12&13 update
1. Prologue

**Notes: ** I decided to revamp FA. So 44 chapters down the drain and rewriting the whole bloody thing. Why? Cause I reread it and realized it was just... bad. Hopefully the second time around is better. Thank you for your patience.

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Prologue**

High-pitched screams of lizard-like creatures tore through the silent night. The fresh meadow breeze of the grasslands was soon over powered by the smell of burning wood, stone, as well as flesh. The cries grew louder and stronger with the sound of blazing flames, creating an orchestra of chaos and suffering in a once peaceful night.

The violent requiem of the night was soon joined by the heavy marching of metal armor trampled over the lush greenery of the grasslands. Soldiers scattered through out the village where the so called 'danger' existed.

"BURN IT TO THE GROUND!" a voice shouted through the loud screams that tore the night, "FIND THE DEMON OF CHAOS!"

Soldiers continued to bombard the small homes with flaming arrows, setting them alight. Villagers ran out to save themselves from burning in their homes, only to meet the sharp edge of the blade of a soldier.

"Well?" The commander of the massive flank finally asked as he turned to one of his soldiers.

"No luck, sir." The soldier replied, trying his best not to cower before the overwhelming madness his superior began to display since their arrival at the small village.

The commander grabbed the front of the young soldier's collar and brought his face close to him, his eyes flashing with uninhibited pleasure.

"You will find that creature, or you will die by my blade." He growled.

"Y-Yes, sir!" the soldier said in fear.

"Commander!" another soldier ran towards them.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"We found it."

The commander's eyes widened. He let go of the first soldier's collar, pushing him aside roughly. He grinned.

"Finally." He hissed. "Where?"

"There's a cave past the forest towards the lake. There's a strange cave over there. Unit 3 is already securing the area."

"Call the Bishop. Tell him that we've found what he's searching for." He ordered to the soldier from before then faced the soldier who claims to have found their mysterious goal in a village what he considered a wretched primitive backwater existence, "You, tell the others to get rid of everyone in this cursed village. I don't want any of them breathing the same air we are, lizards or barbarians. Then take some of the men with you to secure the area around the cave and wait for the bishop to arrive."

The soldier saluted the commander immediately and was about to turn and run when he suddenly stood rigid into another salute.

"Commander Rico." A voice called from behind.

The commander turned only to see a man with silver white hair and deep blue eyes. He looked like a man in his early twenties, standing at about 6'2" in height. He was wearing the blue and silver uniform, usually worn by the Bishops, equivalent of Generals, of Harmonia. A younger man followed the Bishop. He looked about 16 or 17 years of age, about 5'6". He had light brown hair and emerald green eyes.

The soldier saluted the younger man who followed the Bishop. The youngster returned the gesture and they exchanged weary smiles.

"What did I tell you soldier?" Commander Rico shouted.

The soldier flinched and gave the younger man a half glance, then ran off to inform the rest of the flank of their commander's orders.

"I have heard you've found what we have been searching for." The bishop continued as he walked towards him, while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You heard correct, your holiness." Rico replied as he gave him a half assed salute, making the brow of the younger soldier twitched slightly with irritation. "Apparently, the creature resides in a cave hidden off past the forest towards the north. There are already soldiers securing the area."

"Very well." The bishop muttered and headed towards the direction he was informed, "I'll go on ahead. When you're done here, follow and go to the cave to meet us."

"As you wish, your holiness." Rico saluted again as the Bishop and the younger soldier left.

"Lord Leon… is it wise to leave the village's well being to Commander Rico?" the young soldier questioned. "He'll surely murder them all."

"How now, Hisoka? Are you starting to question your superiors?"

"N-No, sir. Of course not!" the soldier called Hisoka stuttered, "I-I'm just…"

The bishop name Leon chuckled.

"I agree though. Rico has been rather hot blooded ever since the 'War of Chaos' came to a pause. But we do intend to take from them something that can change the course of that war and finally put it to a complete end."

"My lord?" Hisoka blinked as he watched his superior in interest.

"The Liskorans will surely try to take back what we are about to steal from them." Leon said calmly. "And you saw what they can do, did you not?"

"Those creatures..."

"Correct." He sighed. "And now we have mounds of dead bodies to burn when this is all over."

They had lost almost a quarter of their troops to the small village of the people they call the Tatsukai clan, one of the two Liskoran villages in existence. The Liskorans were known as great sorcerers. They had the ability to summon lizard like creatures that looked almost like dragons, only smaller in size. But they carry a fatal poison, and one bite could paralyze the body of a full grown adult in mere minutes. Hisoka had watched many of the soldiers bitten and dragged away into the darkness where they were eaten alive by hordes of the devil creatures. If Bishop Leon had not been there, all of their troops would have probably been eaten alive.

"To think..." He began, looking rather pleased with the sight before him, "that the greatest contributor of the war still lives and rests peacefully this very moment."

Hisoka turned to where the bishop was looking, only to see the entrance of a dark cave. Two soldiers stood alert by the entrance and saluted them as they came nearer. Something was shimmering from within the cave, beckoning them to come forward.

"Well done gentlemen." Leon smiled as he passed the two soldiers, "You may want to stay a little bit away from the entrance starting now."

The two soldiers exchanged glances, and then started to back away from the strange cave. The Bishop nodded at them then turned to his assistant.

"Do you remember the spell I taught you Hisoka?"

"Y-Yes my lord."

"Good. Cast it and hope that it'll protect you." They continued forward into the darkness of the cave.

The shimmering light continued deeper in the cavern. The further they walked into it, the brighter the shimmering light became. Time seem to pass slower within the cave as it almost felt like an hour or so when they finally reached the end of the fissure, when truthfully it only took minutes. The anxiety of seeing what was inside had made the trip long for the young man. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the source of the flickering light and all sounds seem to have vanished around him. In the inner sanctum was a room made completely of what appears to be crystal. Two stands with burning blue fire stood at either side before the uneven crystalline back wall of the room. This room... frightened him. That was when he caught the shadow within the furthest wall beyond the pedestal of the blue flame.

"My Lord…? W-what… what is that…?" Hisoka asked pointing reluctantly at the shimmering surface of the crystal wall.

"**That** is what we are searching for." Leon replied in a serious, yet pleased tone, "'she who lives only to serve', Liskoran's 'demon of chaos'."

(To be continued…)


	2. Chapter 01: The Visitors from Crystal Va...

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Chapter One:** The Visitors from Crystal Valley

Sarasa Rembrachte was now 15 years of age. It had been almost more than two years since she had found out that her father had died. He led a war with their neighboring country and died in duty mid way through the end of the battle. Two years had passed since the Scarlet Unification War had come to a conclusion, the very war her father began. She was living in Crystal Valley of Harmonia while the war occurred. Her father had sent her and her dear mother there ahead of time without giving any reason. She guessed the 'reason' was that war.

At the end of the Scarlet Unification War, her mother left Harmonia and headed towards the Toran Republic, the government south of the Unified-States of Scarlet. Sarasa had not heard from her until a few months ago when a letter arrived with a stranger clad in a black cloak. The stranger was a woman, one she assumed to be blind because of the bandages that covered her eyes tightly. She introduced herself as Kagura, a member of a ninja clan located in the Toran Republic.

In the letter were written instructions… well… more like 'options' for her to take. Her mother asked her to go to Scarlet and find the leader 'Riou'. She conceived that meeting him might find the answers she seeks. Her mother always seemed to know what was in her mind. She must have known that something about the outcome of the war would bother her.

Mother's intuition, she mused.

So she decided to travel into Scarlet to find the leader of the newly formed country in the end, following what her mother had suggested. She had heard stories about the horrible things that happened in that war before most of the City-States of Jowston fell into the hands of Highland. Rumors spoke that her father had murdered people... many people. He destroyed villages and killed horrendously. It was not like the father she knew. The kind and caring father she loved. This was what truly brought her here... and as much as she wanted to deny it, the rumors proved to be true.

But she had to accept it. She could not deny the truth... It would disrespect those who had died in her father's hands if she did. Her travel could have ended then... but something was still amiss. She was told that her father had died in battle. But... how? She found herself yearning for this truth. She needed to know what happened to him after his death.

There was also news of a young man taking her father's place after his death, someone by the name of Jowy Blight. But no news of how her father died, or where he died and was he properly buried even reached them. She also did not know what had happened to her grandfather, or where her aunt had disappeared to.

The questions that came from these urged her to go further, to search out the man they called Riou. Although as she traveled on, she was told that the leader of Scarlet had disappeared right after the war. Now, she was traveling in foreign lands, following the dimming light of the truth senselessly, wishing that only for a while longer it can shine on to guide her.

It had already been a few months since she decided to set off into this journey and yet, there were no leads to the person she was looking for. The rumors had gone dry and the paths have been cut short. It was now all based on intuition... Any direction was the same.

She let out a sigh. It was a very hot afternoon in Muse. They had been walking since morning from Toto Village and were planning to head down to the town of Coronet. From there, they plan to catch a boat that would head to Kuskus Town and then hike on to Kaiho Castle, the former North Window Town. Their journey had let them travel through the lands of Zexen and the Grasslands with no luck of finding the young man they called Riou.

It was Akia, a close friend to her and her mother, who had suggested they travel to Scarlet and visit Kyaro. This gave Sarasa a chance to visit her former home in Kyaro, the residence located at the southern area of the village, as well as the Castle at the eastern area. She was unable to enter it. People considered it dwellings of evil and requested the Scarlet Army to close it and make it out of bounds. They even sent a young boy to create a magic barrier around both buildings. Akia offered to break the barriers for her, but she declined.

Despite of how this Akia appeared, she happened to be a high ranking Bishop of Harmonia. She had left her brigade under the command of another competent 'acquaintance'. This acquaintance happened to be Sarasa's favorite bishop, a young man who went by the name of 'Sasarai'. Sarasa found him to be a very trust worthy advisor to her and her family.

Akia often found time to mock her and Sasarai because of their names. She claims to find it rather unoriginal and too coincidental. She once even dared to joke that Sarasa was actually the love child of Sasarai and her father; Especially when he "not only looks like a girl, but also acts like one", according to Akia's opinion. Of course this was only meant in good humor. Sarasa and her mother had found it quite amusing and went as far as to play along. For a full week the young girl called Sasarai 'mother' until it had irritated Sasarai far too much and gave her the silent treatment in return.

Akia was also once under the command of a man named 'Leon Orfield'. He was a former Bishop of the main Harmonian Troops who died during the 'War of Chaos'. Akia took over his position at the last minute, temporarily, and led the army to victory against the Country of Lorrianne. There were some issues against her during the war, but the role she took part in was too essential and the results were far too great to be ignored. The end of the war brought up her reputation amongst the people, showing that she was a competent leader, and her temporary position became permanent. She refused to take Leon's position permanently at first, but negotiations occurred and she settled with accepting the job to lead a smaller brigade.

Sarasa's mother also happened to be a very famous person from the War of Chaos. Her mother was given the title "Heaven Knight" for leading a small brigade who helped lead Harmonia to victory in the war. There were still many things about her mother and Akia that she was not aware of. She would not dare ask though. Just like when they were in Kyaro, Akia had said something that caught her attention. She muttered "So he's still working for her." after she touched the barrier, looking a bit saddened by the thought.

Sarasa sighed again. She flinched suddenly when a cup appeared before her face. She looked up at the person holding it and smiled. It was Akia. Akia was not an incredibly pretty looking young woman. She looked a bit rugged for a woman of rank, and her pale complexion made her look a little sickly and fragile. She technically would be 18 this year, but her demeanor made her seem much older. But, she only looked about Sarasa's age.

She had looked that way since she was 10 or 11, Sasarai explained once. Of course, Sarasa would never have believed it if she had not met Akia then, and was not aware of the existence of the True Runes and their power. That was the reason why Akia didn't age, just like Sarasa's mother. Akia had the tendency to hide hers. It was almost like she was self-conscious of its existence. She had caught her time to time looking at the rune upon her left hand with much sadness. It was opposite from her mother who failed to even remember on which hand she had it. Because of the powers of the rune, Akia was bound to live for eternity looking like a teen.

"Do you wish to stay here for the night? Or shall we head to Coronet today?" Akia asked as Sarasa took the glass from her.

"What do you think?" Sarasa asked in return after taking a sip of the water.

Akia blinked.

"I will go with whatever you decide."

Sarasa stared wearily at the glass in her hand, watching the reflection of the sky on it. Akia had become too submissive since this journey began. She had rarely done things without her consent.

"I see…"

Akia let out a breath and looked at the younger girl with a raised brow.

"What is it?" she frowned.

"Nothing." Sarasa smiled and got up from the bench she was sitting on. "Let's get going. There's still a lot of time before sunset. I'm sure we can make it to Coronet before dark. That way we can catch a boat to Kuskus by tomorrow morning."

They walked towards the gates of the City of Muse without exchanging any words. Akia was walking closely by her side, her eyes focused towards the gate and its surroundings. She then stopped, making Sarasa turn to her. She noticed that the usual quiet look on Akia's face had been replaced by a look of disgust. Her mismatched eyes, one amethyst and one ruby, glared at the direction ahead of them. A group of men approached them from the gate. They stopped and gathered in front of the two young women.

"Is there a problem?" Sarasa asked politely, trying not to cough from the strong smell of liquor emitting from the group before them.

They must have come from the local bar.

"A problem, missy? Not at all… But that person beside you on the other hand…" the supposed leader of the crew sneered as he turned to Akia direction. "I don't like that look you're giving me."

Akia kept her ground and glared at them intensely.

"You must pardon my companion. She's in an unpleasant mood right now and it's best to leave her be. So, would you mind moving aside and letting us through?" Sarasa explained.

But to much avail, the man ignored Sarasa's heed and approached Akia.

"What's up with you, missy? Pretty face like your" the moment the man's hand was close enough to almost touch her face, he was sent flying across the street.

Akia stood before them, her right hand glowing slightly from whatever form of magic she used on the man. Her pupils were contracted and filled with much ill-repute towards the man, as if horrified by the thought of being touched by the stranger. Sarasa was aware of the reason for this. She knew how much Akia hated 'humans', as she would call them. There was a barrier between her and the rest of the world, and those who didn't know how to approach it will find themselves in the same position as the poor man across the street.

The rest of the men ran to assist their leader, stealing glances at Akia, just to make sure she did not decide to come after them next. Akia then turned to Sarasa as she lowered her hand to her side.

"I do not understand how you can be so 'respectful' to such vagabonds." She remarked.

"Just as how I do not understand why you blast them to kingdom come with such leisure?" Sarasa tilted her head slightly to the side and smiled.

Akia paused. She had nothing in mind to defend herself with.

"… Fine, I'll leave it be. Let us be off then before the others decide to act loyal to their friend and come after us." Akia muttered and walked ahead past the gates, avoiding all the people glancing at her in fear as Sarasa quickly followed.

* * *

"Taa-dah!" Looky looky! I found these at the item shop and got them **discounted**!" Nanami cheerfully appeared before her two companions who were sitting idly on a bench near the Inn in Muse and presenting to them some medical supplies.

"It's hot…" Jowy moaned while leaning back on the bench.

Riou murmured in agreement as he fanned himself with his hand.

The three of them had decided to come back to Scarlet for a little while just to see how things were doing. The woman called Leknaat sure was right about a few things. The world was not easy, and people like him and Jowy were needed everywhere. Countries waged wars at every turn, and people suffered due to its chaotic results.

Riou, Jowy, and Nanami had ventured west of the Toran Republic and encountered the country of Morrocia. It was a small country swarming of corruption. They spent most of their time there helping towns rebuild and protecting people from getting caught between the crossfire. It was amazing how people could disregard human life so easily when caught in the blaze of negative emotions and chaos of war.

"Hey! Are you two listening to me!" Nanami voiced in an irritated tone, placing a hand to her hip while looking at the two boys disapprovingly.

The two murmured wearily as an answer to Nanami, while not moving from their position or bothering to look at her. It was obvious that the two boys were exhausted.

"Now look her" Nanami was suddenly interrupted as a strong gust of wind blew harshly behind her and a man went flying by past the Inn, hitting the ground harshly at the main square.

Riou and Jowy immediately sat up to take a look at what was going on. They looked at the man on the ground as a few more people ran to his side to assist him up to his feet. They then turned to the direction of where the man flew from. There was a heavy cloud of dust and it took time to clear up. When it slowly began to settle, it revealed a girl about their age, clad in a native looking garments, holding her hand in front of her. Riou was quickly reminded of the clothes that pushy girl named Tengaar wore. The girl had long raven hair, trailing past her waist. Her strange colored eyes shone brightly against the sun, contrasted by the pale complexion of her face. A sword hung around her small waist where wooden beads trailed around in accompaniment. Behind her was another girl, standing with both hands to her mouth. She had long dark brown hair that she wore loosely, a bit shorter than the older one, looking slightly amused by the situation. She wore a light blue and silver dress and had a bow and a quiver of arrows tied around her back. Jowy blinked as the whole situation slowly came together. That man was just blasted by a girl without a weapon unsheathed.

The two talked to each other for a moment, and then suddenly headed out the gates of Muse. Nanami gaped at the whole thing in shock with her two male companions. That was surely something you did not see every day.

(To be continued…)


	3. Chapter 02: The Letter

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Chapter Two:** The Letter

Coronet was a small quiet fishing town on the northern shores of Dunan Lake. Nothing much happened around those parts ever since Scarlet entered its peaceful era. But despite the tranquility of the small town, Akia was unable to sleep all night. Anxiety chewed her up from the inside since they began this journey... and the feeling had become overwhelming overtime.

Much of this anxiety was her concern for Lady Kaeri Rembrachte's daughter. The noblewoman left her daughter in her care... just as she had always had. That woman had placed so much trust in her despite all the complications of their 'relationship'. Akia had always watched over the mother and daughter ever since the end of the War of Chaos. Kaeri was sent by the Harmonian army, representing her father's name, to join forces with Akia's troops on the last battle with the Liskoran army.

She dared not fail her...

Akia had settled herself by the window for the night and watched the town through it as the evening passed. The once empty streets slowly began to fill up with the townsfolk, carrying fishing gear and small baskets, as dawn came by. She took one last glance outside then walked back over to her untouched bed and picked up her satchel from the floor. She opened it and checked its contents, making sure that everything was set for them before they left for Kuskus, the port town across Lake Dunan to the south.

She turned to look at the sleeping figure on the bed across from her where her greatest responsibility slept. Her mismatched eyes lowered in pity. Only months ago... that girl was at home, safe and sound...

Aki bit her lip and her mismatched eyes settled into an icy stare, cold as the tone of her voice.

"How long do you plan to stand there?" she asked in a hushed tone.

A figure wearing a black cloak emerged from the shadows at the corner of the room, turning towards Akia's direction. The stranger lowered the hood of their cloak, a woman, revealing her pale skin and white hair to the light. Her eyes were blindfolded by a black cloth tied around over their young, feminine face and uncanny chin length of silver hair.

"You still plan to follow us, don't you?"

The stranger remained silent. She had introduced herself as Kagura. She was the one who delivered the letter from Kaeri from the Toran Republic... the very letter that started this whole journey.

Sarasa stirred in her sleep and groggily sat up on her bed.

"W-Wha…" Sarasa mumbled while rubbing her eyes, "W-What's going on…?"

Akia quickly walked to the girl's side, stealing a glance at where Kagura was but only to find her gone.

"It's nothing." Akia replied only to notice Sarasa looking at her wide awake.

"It's nothing." she repeated reassuringly, smiling slightly at her young mistress as she noticed the look of worry forming on the young girl's face, "You should get ready as soon as possible and get something to eat before we leave."

Akia walked back to the window and opened it completely, letting some of the cool breeze from the lake and pale morning light into the room. Sarasa threw the covers to the side and quickly stood up, shivering as her feet touched the cold wooden floor.

"Did you get much sleep, Ms. Akia?" Sarasa asked as she rubbed her arms, and then stretched them into the air.

"…Yes." The older girl lied, continuing to pack away the items she had set on the bed.

Sarasa watched her suspiciously for a moment, but decided to let it go for now. She twirled across the room and headed off to prepare herself for their departure. Akia let out a quiet sigh, suddenly freezing as she reached for the last item on the bed. It was the letter Kagura had brought them. She picked it up and opened it...

* * *

"Ms. Akia. May I have a word with you?" a familiar voice called from behind Akia as she was about to exit the temple.

She turned to the owner of the voice impatiently.

"What now…" she muttered abruptly.

To her surprise, she did not encounter Sasarai's usual greeting with that smile that bothered her. He was looking moderately serious.

"Concerning your departure tomorrow with Lady Sarasa…"

Akia turned to him completely. He knew already.

"I've already asked the High Bishop for permission and for Deis to take care of everything in my absence."

"Your new commander?"

"He's competent if that's what you're implying."

"N-No, of course not." he shook his head, "I just... want to talk to you. It concerns Sarasa. And I'd prefer that we talk in private. Would you please spare me the time?"

He had obviously won her attention completely. She nodded and followed him back into the temple silently. Both ordered everyone in the main room to leave so they could talk in silence and when it was clear, Akia sat down on the steps of the platform in the middle of the room and watched Sasarai as he stood silently on the platform, looking at the entrance to make sure that no one else was there. Finally, he turned to her.

"Sorry." He apologized, "It's just that I promised Sarasa not to tell anyone about this."

"Then why are you telling me?" Akia sighed.

"Because I know I can trust you, and that you can prevent it." Sasarai bluntly replied.

Akia looked at him silently. She seemed to have made a mistake. He was not moderately serious. He was dead serious.

"What are you talking about?" she was now feeling uneasy.

"Did you see the letter from Lady Kaeri?" Sasarai asked intently.

"No. I have always kept myself from anything that concerns something between Lady Kaeri and Lady Sarasa. I thought it was best to."

"Well… She showed me the letter from Lady Kaeri. There were two of them. One for Sarasa and one for you, actually…" Sasarai said and took out a piece of paper from his sleeve, "I still have it if you want to see it."

Akia looked at him with a frown.

"There's a letter for me?" She got up from the floor as Sasarai walked to her, and then took the letter from his grasp.

She immediately unfolded it and read its contents.

"Sarasa's intention for wanting to go to Scarlet is atonement." Sasarai continued, "She came to me with that letter to ask me for advice. She was unsure... if she should show that to her. I took it from her, but I told her I'd keep it from you."

Akia frowned, rereading the words on the letter a second time over.

"My dearest friend,

It has already been so long since we have last talked. I ask your forgiveness for not writing any sooner. Sadly, I have not much time to write this second letter, so I shall get right to the point. My daughter will want your assistance to travel in the new country of Scarlet. Please agree to accompany her since I fear for her safety. She will decide what to do herself. Please trust her and let her do what she believes is correct. When she has completed what she had meant to do, I shall meet with you. It's time that I break the burden I have brought onto you.

Sincerely, Kaeri Blight"

Akia's eyes settled on the last few words of the letter, followed by the signature of its writer. Her eyes softened as pity over-whelmed her.

"'_The burden that I have brought onto you'…" _she thought solemnly and closed her eyes.

"Akia…?" Sasarai called.

Akia turned to him, smiling slightly.

"I will follow what my lady asks." She simply replied, "I will let Sarasa do as she wishes."

"I knew you would say that…" Sasarai muttered, looking even more troubled.

"You've taken care of Sarasa yourself. You should trust her then." Akia started as she walked to the exit of the room.

"I do." Sasarai replied and followed her, "I care. That's why I'm worried."

Without another word to him, she exited the room and out of the temple with doubt and uneasiness looming over her mind.

"_It's time that I break the burden I have brought onto you."_

* * *

The next boat to Kuskus town did not arrive until quarter past noon. The sun was intense, almost like how the weather was when they were in Muse, only about twice as worse. After the months of travel, Sarasa had become quite dark, much different to her usual fair skin when they left Harmonia. Akia on the other hand remained pale as ever.

Sarasa smirked as she saw the look on her guardian's face. There was a deadly stare in her eyes, one she usually had when she was irritated or angry. It appears that the heat was also bothering her usually calm companion.

It took a bit of time to get to the other side of the lake since there was not much of a breeze. By mid afternoon, they arrived at port and quickly decided to not stop at this town for the night, and travel on to Kaiho Castle, the former headquarters of the Scarlet army.

They arrived at Kaiho castle late in the evening as Sarasa's pace had held them back. She was a delicate child of nobility. It was expected. Their encounters with wild beasts in the open plains of the southern continent did not help with shortening their travel time either and by the time they got there, Sarasa was exhausted. Akia immediately checked them into the Castle inn, letting the young girl rest for awhile, then ushered her downstairs to have some dinner. Dinner itself was rather silent and neither one of them ate much at all. Akia was too busy thinking of what was bothering the younger girl before her, while Sarasa was… well… Who knew?

After dinner, Sarasa went straight up to their room and Akia took this as an opportunity to look about Kaiho castle and scrounge up some information from the residents. She wandered into the castle's main hall, hoping to meet someone who would be familiar to the place. She walked toward the stairs only to see something familiar standing in between the two sets of steps.

It was a pair of stone tablets with various names carved into it. She touched the tablet's cold surface, tracing the deep incisions made in it. She read the names her fingers passed by carefully, only stopping when she reached the name under the first tablet, second column… second row, the Tenkan Star of the 108 Stars of Destiny. She grimaced slightly at the thought.

The one who carries this title carries the same burden she does. This person was the bearer of the True Wind Rune, the cursed child who escaped the High Bishop of Harmonia. Sasarai's brother. She brushed her fingers over his name again. They had met a few times before since she arrived at Crystal Valley, even after he escaped with the Seer of the Scarlet Moon Empire. As she grew to know him, she empathized with him. There were complicated similarities... and it drew her to him.

She turned suddenly as she felt a set of eyes peering at her. But the hall was empty. Only the shadows created by the moonlight that shone through the windows of the structure danced upon the walls and floors, and the wind was the only sound that could be heard as it whispered into the room. She glanced about the hall one more time, checking again incase she overlooked something, or someone. When she was sure that she was alone, she walked up the stairs to her right and went on with her business.

(To be continued…)


	4. Chapter 03: Voices of Remorse

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Chapter Three**: Voices of Remorse

Sarasa changed into her sleeping clothes wearily. The day's trip took a toll on her and the weather did not exactly help in the process. To make things worse... they had returned again that morning. Those voices, she meant. They were whispering in the wind, the blades of grass, everywhere. It was an orchestra of voices in pain and suffering. They were calling out to her, whispering words to her.

"Murderer… murderer…" they mockingly repeated in hushed moaning tones.

They were angry voices. She buttoned her shirt and settled on the chair by the window, staring out at the tranquil waters of Lake Dunan as she longed for peace within herself. Perhaps she was going mad.

The voices first started right after the Scarlet Unification War ended as gossip and stories flooded the streets. They spoke of the murdered king of Highland… the mad prince who murdered hundreds for his own pleasure. It was expected that all eyes would turn to her, one who was closely associated to mad man they people of Dunan feared. Those who once looked at her with sympathy looked at her with controlled fear. The girl who was abandoned by her mother was now the girl who had a murderous 'father'. She lived through those years after in Harmonia listening to the whispers of people. It was as if the streets whispered to mock her.

Even the temple whispered, but fell silent whenever Akia or Sasarai were present. They were the only two people who dared to associate with the daughter of a blood thirsty Prince without even putting a thought to it. Sasarai visited her wearing that usual nonchalant smile almost every day while Akia stayed with her in the house whenever she was not needed in duty. They were her sanctum from the voices.

As the months passed, her heart grew heavy. News of the people who had survived her father's merciless acts reached her; children who were orphaned, families who were torn apart, every one of them. She felt sadness... guilt. The father who smiled at her sadly when he sent her and her mother away to Harmonia was no where to be found. It was only a lonely memory engraved in her mind, and only her and her mother to know. She admitted that there was a feral attitude to her father... but there was also kindness. Even if she and her mother were the few who received it, it still existed.

She left the castle in Kyaro upon her father's request with her mother. Her mother spoke to him one night, asking him to let her stay by his side. She remembered it as she had heard them speaking once in the study of the castle. And clearly, he refused.

"You have to take care of Sarasa… for my sake." He said to her.

Her mother complied hesitantly, crying hard that night. The emotions she felt that night... the decisions that led to the tearing of her known family... those were the reasons that led her to agree and travel in search for her father's killer. It was for the sake of finding the truth to free her tortured soul, and maybe… to seek penance...

As they traveled the grasslands, the voices stopped. The voices slowly became a horrifying memory visiting her at times in her sleep. But the moment they entered the border of Tinto and Zexen, the voices slowly returned and grew louder as they passed each town. Soon, the voices took form of the ruins of her father's doing. She saw the graves of Ryube village, the scorched walls of the former Jowston mercenary fort, and lastly, the remains of the small town of Toto. Through the whole ordeal, she tried to smile at Akia. She knew how sharp she was. Her cherished companion was already putting up with all the trouble of traveling with her in enemy territory. There was no need for her to worry.

The months passed and Sarasa finally came to a conclusion. The moment she had closed her eyes the night before, she knew what she had to do. The moment she stepped out of the town of Coronet, she accepted what she had to do. And lastly, the moment she left Kuskus, she followed what fate had set for her and what she had decided. Akia would know soon enough. This will be the end of their travels.

The door opened as Akia entered the room. She quickly noticed Sarasa staring at her from where she sat.

"… Still awake?"

"Yeah. I can't sleep." Sarasa replied, "What took you?"

"I went into the castle."

"Oh. And?"

Akia sat on one of the beds as she removed her sword from around her waist and pulled the gloves off her hands.

"Riou is not here. They said we can wait for him if we wanted."

"When will he be returning?"

"Who knows…? He's been gone for a long time now. It may be tomorrow… a week… maybe even months." She said resignedly.

"Oh…" the younger girl mouthed again looking quite disappointed.

Akia watched her and decided that this may be the best time to talk about what Sasarai and she had discussed.

"My lady." She started, catching Sarasa's attention.

"Hm?" she blinked.

Akia hesitated for the moment, trying to read the look on the girl's face. There was no point holding back now.

"Your father… I know, you regret things about what happened… But please… Do not forget that he had reasons for his actions, and none of it could ever be your fault."

Sarasa frowned at her words.

"Your father was human as well." Akia was looking at her seriously as she spoke.

Sarasa smiled slightly. She knew there was truth in her companion's words, but…

"But I also will not get in the way of what you decide." Akia continued, surprising the younger girl, "Whatever you do, you do for a reason as well. That is what I believe. I will not get in your way."

Sarasa's eyes softened in appreciation. Akia already knew. She was already well aware of what was happening.

"Thank you." Sarasa muttered, and smiled at her gently.

* * *

The girl had been staring at the tent's ceiling when Hisoka entered carrying clothes on one arm and some food on a tray with the other. She was covered with a blanket sitting on the animal hide covered flooring of the tent with her long dark raven hair trailing around her. She was covered in dirt which was highly noticeable as her complexion was incredibly pale. After placing the tray on the table and the clothes on the chair, he took a glance at the ceiling as well. Blinking profusely, he turned back to the child, wondering what was so interesting in the empty space above them. He flinched slightly as he realized that the girl was already watching him with her eerie coloured eyes; one ruby and one amethyst. He gulped.

"I… I brought you something to eat." He started, gesturing towards the table.

The girl looked at him tilting her head slightly to the side. Hisoka's cheeks flushed a slight colour of pink, turning his gaze away from her completely. Despite the eeriness of her appearance... he found her a little adorable.

...Just a little.

She got up from the floor clumsily, tripping a little on the blanket around her, and then walked to his side and looked up at him curiously. He blushed a deeper shade of red in embarrassment.

"T-T-T-There are clothes in there for you to wear. I'm sorry, but they're the o-o-only things we could f-find." He stuttered, looking away from her the whole time he spoke

She glanced at him then took the garments from the chair, holding them in front of her seeming unsure what they were. She looked at him again, presenting the clothes to him.

"N-No. You wear it." He pointed at her, then gesturing for her to put them on. "**You**. Not me."

She gave him a look of uncertainty then completely dropped the blanket wrapped around her body, holding the clothes unceremoniously in front of her. Hisoka quickly turned around and made his way out of the tent, holding a hand over his face as it was probably a deep scarlet colour of red from embarrassment, while the other held together the cloth acting as the tent's doorway.

He had forgotten what the bishop had told him. The girl was technically a blank slate. She bore no memories of her past, including her association in the war 9 years ago. He said that it would probably take a while for her to recall who she was or what to do. So she neither was able to speak or understand their language, nor could she recognize what everyday things would be. Sadly, this included clothing. He had to be extra patient and understanding... and probably expect the unexpected.

He let out a long breath when he heard someone chuckle.

"Having problems, Hisoka?"

Hisoka frowned as fellow soldier approached him, a wide grin plastered on his young face and his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. His dark blonde hair was slicked back cleanly from his face, and his garments were quite clean and crisp for a soldier who was part of the 'infiltration' of the small village of Liskora.

"Deis..." Hisoka sighed. "Don't even start."

Deis had always been a close friend to Hisoka since he joined the Harmonian Army under the wing of the great Toshio Yuuhi of the Harmonian main army. He was the younger brother of a lieutenant in Bishop Leon's troops while his father was once an infamous figure in the war of Chaos 9 years ago. The young boy was no older than Hisoka and already he was holding a rather high position in the militia. He had a reputation to uphold. But despite the heavy responsibility and duty of lineage, he was clearly one of the kindest and most honorable people Hisoka had met in his days in Harmonia's service.

Deis let out a hearty laugh and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come now, she's just a child. You have a younger brother don't you? It should be exactly like taking care of a sibling, no?" He nudged him away from the doorway, grasping the cloth and throwing it open.

"D-Deis w-wait!" he shouted as the young soldier made his way inside.

"Oh! You did well on your own!" Deis uttered loudly to the occupant of the tent as Hisoka quickly followed after inside. "Hi-chan sure worries too much."

The child blinked at them both, wearing the baggy shirt Hisoka had given her. Deis laughed again, raising a brow at Hisoka.

"Really, that thing is twice her size."

"I can't help it, it's all we have." Hisoka growled.

The young soldier shrugged, and then knelt in front of the girl, fixing the shirt properly. He smiled at her gently and patted her on the head.

"Now that I actually see her before me..." he began. "It's a lot easier to follow what Lord Leon told us..."

The child slipped down to the floor and reached up to Deis, copying what he had done. She tugged on the sleeves of his uniform and patted him on the head, then gave him a puzzled look. He laughed.

"Deis..." Hisoka muttered.

"Even so, Hisoka... You're amazing." Deis turned to him and smiled. "My father died by her hands because it was his duty... but you on the other hand..."

"Stop it." The young soldier hissed. "It's nothing to be amazed about."

Deis smiled sadly, the shrugged. He got up from the floor, smoothing out the creases of his pants and glanced at the child again. The girl was now picking on the edge of her shirt, studying the material (at least she seemed like she was) of her garment quietly.

There was suddenly a loud bang, like the sound of metal hitting metal with great force. Their attention immediately turned towards the opening of the tent, a worried look dawning upon Hisoka's face.

"I wonder what's going on..." Deis walked towards the entrance and took a peek outside.

He was quiet for a moment as they both listened to the shouting that followed the noise. He moved abruptly outside with a hand on the hilt of his sword, catching Hisoka's attention.

"W-What is it?"

"Rico..." Deis hissed and ran off from their sight.

Hisoka was about to follow after him when he felt someone grab his uniform from behind. He turned only to see the girl standing behind him, her mismatched eyes glaring at the opening of the tent.

* * *

Akia had been watching her companion lay restlessly on the bed for the past few hours until she finally stopped tossing about. She got up from her seat by Sarasa's bed and fixed the covers over the young girl then sat back down, letting out a quiet sigh. The silence had allowed previous memories to arise from deep within her mind, a habit she was never happy about.

She remembered about the time she was first brought to Harmonia. Immediately she was trained to become a military soldier for the kingdom. Rough and vigorous months of training followed suite while she had a select few she could seek help and rely on. It was less than 3 years was it not? She felt like she had lived a lifetime in those 3 precious years. Within that select few were two people she held dearly... a young soldier and a man.

The young soldier was a non Harmonian native who went by the name of Hisoka Yuuhi. The young 16 year old was the apprentice of a Bishop leading the defense of the North Western Border. He also acted as a friend and a dear companion. But there were dark secrets within the young boy she adored. A dark, unforgiving past... one she was deeply entwined to.

The man was the bishop the boy worked for. His name was Leon Orfield. He was very well liked by most of the citizens, mostly of the 2nd and 3rd class. He was her teacher and mentor. He stayed with her and conversed with her as an equal. He gave her little limits and taught her what it was expected to live properly in the world she had forgotten.

Leon was the one who responsible for waking her present form from her slumber in the crystal caverns of Kyrisal. It was the holy land of the cursed village of Liskora, a village at the border of the Grasslands and the Namelesslands. He was also responsible for giving her current name..."Akia". It meant many things in her language, he once explained. But it did not matter to her. It was a name... and he gave it to her.

She looked at the rune on her right hand sympathetically, remembering the sadness she felt when those years of happiness ended. Those very days she was the closest to ever feeling content. She touched the rune on her hand and let out another sigh.

"You liar… You said you'd never die… You didn't even give me a chance to cry for you…" she muttered to herself, slowly putting her hand to her cheek and closing her eyes mournfully at the thoughts that returned in her mind.

As the hours passed her body finally gave into exhaustion, unknown to her that a figure watched silently from the darkness outside. Amethyst eyes glowed in the darkness as the moon lit the tranquil land from above. The same light shadowed the small furtive grin forming on his pale angelic face. It was a peaceful night while devil smiled upon them and he whispered softly to the wind.

"... I found you."

(To be continued…)


	5. Chapter 04: Bishop from the Nameless Lan...

**Note:** Major changes again, mostly with the face of with the commander and Leon.

Suzume-san: You're a dear. Thank you for putting up with this.

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Chapter Four:** Bishop from the Nameless Lands

Leon Orfield was a legendary man among Harmonian lands. He was a foreigner from the nameless lands who left his family behind for a personal purpose. With his goal and determination, he flew through the ranks in the militia in a matter of two years. His reign continued on for 30 more years before he fell in the War of Chaos.

He was to reach his 56th year since birth on the month of his death, but his appearance had not changed since he was 22. It would have been ridiculous if this world did not hold such secrets in its grasp. Leon Orfield was an inheritor of the True Rune of Power, also known as the rune of fidelity. It was one of the 27 True Runes hidden away in the world which held immense power. The Rune of Fidelity power's centered on morality and control. It was the balance of emotions and minds, strong enough to persuade and influence the actions of all living things. Thus, it became a symbol of loyalty for the people who followed him, and the insignia of the Western Harmonian Gate troops.

Leon was also a genius with science and new technology. He was an intellectual who pursued the advancement of society, even before he became bishop. He was an asset to Harmonia's scholars. His stay in Crystal Valley allowed him to indulge his obsessive interest on Sindarin history, a study he had followed since he was a child. His father was an explorer who left a legacy of stories and myths written in texts. His father's finding churned his interest... and that same curiosity was what drew him to pursue the history of Sindar, dragging him from ruin to ruin of the traveling city for many years.

That was what brought him the curse that he carried upon his right hand. He found one of the Sindar ruins near the northern Outland-Lorrianne border at the age of 22 while passing through a small village near the border. To be more exact, the rune called him forth... and like a dark fixation, he followed, seduced by the rune's powers.

Besides the rune, scriptures that his father mentioned in texts were found among the ruins. That was when he found out about a story the Sindarins call a "great mistake". It was about something called 'Kaos Elmikia', 'Chaos of all'. It was a creation the Sindarins made that caused the destruction of one of their cities in the far past. 'Kaos Elmikia', or 'Kaos' for short, was a creature that consisted to two major things; a true rune and a soul. The true rune acted as the power source while the 'soul' acted as its beacon... the physical manifestation of its will. They originally intended to create a creature that can protect Sindar from the world outside, but the result of their experiment was contradictory. Kaos destroyed their city and killed their people. Thus, the people of Sindar left once again in search for their Utopia, sealing away their creation from the world once and for all. Written in the texts as Leon ardently remembered... "Kaos shall sleep within the prison of glass where it truly belongs".

"How cruel..." Hisoka muttered as he watched the sleeping figure within the crystal wall while Bishop Leon enlightened him about how the creature within came to be.

"Do you think so, Hisoka?" Leon asked stepping closer to one of the pedestals where the blue flame burned.

"From how I see it, sir, it was all the Sindarins fault. They brought it upon themselves." Hisoka replied.

"… And of the creature?"

"Perhaps... innocence forced with a burden." He said thoughtfully.

Leon seemed somewhat surprised by his companion's reply.

"Perhaps you are correct..." Leon softly said and smiled to himself.

He then unsheathed his sword and handed it to the young soldier who looked at his blankly. Leon then removed his glove from his right hand and waved it at the flames on the pedestal. They flickered and died, enveloping the room in darkness.

"Hisoka, chant that spell I taught you and be alert." Leon's voice echoed in the room.

"Y-Yes, sir." Hisoka said anxiously, pulling his sword before him and then began muttering the words in a foreign tongue for a protective barrier that the bishop taught him.

Foreign inscriptions began to appear on the surface of the blade, glowing in an eerie red light. He heard Leon's voice from somewhere to his left muttering words as well. They were somewhat similar to the ones he taught him... but also different. It was a longer chant but they were definitely unfamiliar. Suddenly, the floor began to shake. Hisoka gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his balance, concentrating on his spell again. The room abruptly illuminated with a blinding bright blue light, coming from the direction of the smooth crystal wall. It was followed by a strong gust of wind, pushing Hisoka back harshly into the wall behind him. Then, there were voices echoing in the room, screaming in a foreign language. He gasped and clutched at his chest with one hand. A burning sensation, as if the air in his lungs was being drawn out forcefully overwhelmed him. Slowly, the voice calmed like hushed whispers as the wind calmedto a feathering breeze. Hisoka coughed as he caught his breath.

"Hisoka! Are you all right!" Leon's voice called.

The room was dark again, except for something glowing faintly before him.

"Y-Yes." He rasped feeling the pain from hitting the crystal wall behind him and the fiery sensation in his chest.

He heard Leon's footsteps coming away from him. The two pedestals suddenly lit up again, unveiling Leon standing between them while holding his side. It appeared that he had been injured. The young soldier's eyes then ventured towards the source of the glowing light... it was the figure in the wall. Unexpectedly, it began to move. Hisoka let out a startled gasp as a pair of hands reached out to Leon from within the wall. The bishop quickly moved forward, grasping the creature's pale hands and pulling it out slowly. Bit by bit, the figure from within emerged before them and into Leon's arms as he fell back on to the ground.

Hisoka got up and made his way to the Bishop's side. He knelt by him, taking a glance at what emerged from the wall.

"A... A child?"

It was a young girl to be exact, no older than 9 or 10. She was small and pale while long raven hair adorned her head. Hisoka then bit his lip... The girl did not appear to be breathing. He averted his eyes from the 'corpse' and turned his attention to his superior.

"Are you all right, my lord?" Hisoka asked, ignoring the uneasiness seeping into his mind.

He paused as he saw an unfamiliar smile on his superior's face. It was the look of mad satisfaction... a look that Hisoka had not once seen in his whole 2 years serving the bishop as his assistant.

"Lord... Leon?" Hisoka called reluctantly.

Leon took the girl's right hand which revealed a rune insignia when it came to contact with his. He brushed the child's hair away from her face and muttered something inaudible to Hisoka. The girl slightly lunged forward, taking a deep breath in then coughing out what appeared to be a cloudy transparent-white liquid.

"S-She's alive…?" Hisoka thought to himself then stole a glance at the crystal wall at the corner of his eye.

"I've been searching for you... I've been searching for many years." Leon whispered to the girl with a tone of complete satisfaction. "I finally found you..."

* * *

Hisoka and the girl approached the bonfire in the middle of the army encampment, following the shouting from Leon's tent. From within the area stood the Bishop, with Deis by his side, facing a very disgruntled and drunk Commander Rico. The girl's grip on Hisoka's sleeve tightened as her eyes contracted at the sight before them. There was a metallic smell in the air... one that was unmistakably...

"Blood...?" Hisoka frantically searched for its source, finally noticing two soldiers lying lifeless on the ground behind the commander.

His eyes widened in horror.

"C-Commander..."

"You have a problem with it then Commander?" Leon asked calmly, pushing his glasses back.

"A problem sir?" the commander said gruffly, "You're expecting us, the very survivors of that god forsaken war, to side with the cause of the whole pointless bloodshed! So… a problem sir! Why would I have a problem!"

"Watch your tongue commander! You are speaking to a bishop of Harmonia!" Deis shouted, drawing his sword.

Three others followed his lead, standing ready by their bishop's side.

"You ignorant fools would never understand my loss." Rico spat angrily. "While you fucking cadets were being pampered in your cozy little cribs, how many people do you think died fighting against that monster!"

"Eight hundred seventy four thousand nine hundred fifty five... Two hundred of which were your troops. Forty percent of the remaining numbers were civilians from Lorrianne, Harmonia, and various independent villages in the nameless lands." Leon declared coolly. "Shall I recite you the names next?"

The commander gritted his teeth and the grip on the hilt of his blade tightened as his fury rose. Hisoka then noticed that the hand holding on to him had disappeared. The girl moved past him and walked towards Leon.

"Ah!"

"You!" Rico snarled at the girl.

She stood in the space between Rico and Leon. She then turned to the bishop and looked up to him quietly, catching his gaze.

"How dare you show yourself!"

She ignored him.

"What is it…?" Leon asked her, eyes softening like a father seeing his child, "You should have stayed inside. I can take care of this."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head a little and then turned to the drunken man behind her. She eyed the sword in his hand, then the two bodies lying further behind. There was a look or sorrow and ill-repute in her mismatched eyes... Rico slightly shivered in fear.

"_Disgusting."_ he thought. _"What a disgusting sight."_

"Disgusting."

Rico froze, as did Hisoka and Deis who were caught by surprise. The child had undeniably spoken... and in their language.

"You fucking little..." Rico growled. "The only disgusting one here is you!"

He rushed forward towards the girl with his blade ready to attack. The girl made no effort to move, but calmly began to raise her hand towards him. Her eyes widened as someone threw them self in front of her to block their assailant.

"Hisoka!" Deis shouted in horror.

"C-Commander..." Hisoka said between gritted teeth, "Please stop… commander."

Hisoka had caught the blade of the sword with his hands, as it was cutting through his skin.

"Stupid kid!" Rico hissed and elbowed the young soldier hard at the ribs and pushed him away forcefully

Rico turned to where the girl stood; she held her hand out towards him, palm facing the commander. Rico froze in fear as the ruby and amethyst eyes settled themselves upon him. A bright flash emitted from the girl's palm, followed by the loud scream of the commander. Everyone around the encampment covered their eyes from the blinding light and a gust of wind that followed, strong enough to blow out all the flames in the encampment. When the light vanished and the wind calmed, Leon slowly lowered his arm.

The girl stood alone. There was no trace of Commander Rico anywhere, except for a sword hissing and smoking on the scorched ground. Horrified, the other soldiers stepped further away from the center of the encampment. Hisoka glanced at their bishop. He also looked surprised, but he did not look horrified at all. It was almost like... he was pleased of what he saw.

Hisoka slowly got up from the ground, holding his where Rico's elbow had impacted. Deis promptly came to assist him.

"You idiot..." Deis muttered. "That was reckless of you."

Hisoka laughed. They both turned to the direction of where the girl stood. She was now looking at Hisoka with a face that one could easily read as...worry. He slightly smiled at her and gave her a slight bow of thanks.

"I'm fine…" he finally said to Deis and then took a step forward, only to stumble back to his knees.

"Are you sure?" Deis asked him in a mocking tone.

Hisoka chuckled then looked at the girl's direction again. She was not turned to the bishop, just as the bishop has his gaze upon her. It was like a silent conversation... and only the two of them would know what those eyes told each other.

"... The both of them... may have darker secrets than you after all... Hi-chan..." The young soldier quietly whispered to Hisoka's ear while he helped him off the ground.

* * *

The bishop's declaration promptly came the next morning. He announced bluntly to his troops that the child was a possession of Harmonia. To try and destroy or monopolize anything that belongs to Harmonia would suffer the same fate as their previous commander. The soldiers were more than happy to comply.

"You are admirable. I thank you." Leon said to Hisoka during his visit the previous evening.

"I only did what was my duty, your holiness." Hisoka laughed, but was interrupted by a fit of coughs as he felt the pain in his abdomen spasm.

"You are modest. You truly showed what loyalty means. I am glad to have you as part of my regiment." The bishop smiled.

Hisoka flushed slightly.

"I-I am honoured by your kind words, my lord." He bowed his head slightly in thanks.

Leon then told him that he was to be off duty for the rest of the week. This was for him to recover as it appeared that mere blow he received from Rico was harsher than it looked. Hisoka ended up with a few bruised ribs not to mention the deep gash across the palms of his hands from stopping Rico's sword.

"That looks painful." Deis commented as he watched the doctor unfurled the bandages around his hands to renew them.

"Stating the obvious isn't going to help me." Hisoka said blandly.

The girl was also watching them quietly. To be more precise, she was watching what the doctor was doing, frowning whenever she caught a glimpse of Hisoka's hands.

"Why don't you just get one of our priests to use a water rune on you?" his companion nagged. "It'll save you all the time and pain."

"Be quiet."

The girl flinched at the same time as Hisoka did when the doctor began to swab on some ointment into his wounds.

"Look. Even the kid is feeling your pain."

Hisoka looked as her as she continued to watch the doctor place new gauze and bandages around the injury.

"See?"

"No means no." Hisoka snapped. "I hate anything related to those stupid runes."

When the doctor finished, he excused himself out of the tent, leaving the three of them alone. Deis took over the seat the doctor was occupying while the girl wandered about the small tent, studying anything she could see or touch. All the while, the two boys watched her quietly.

"She's just like a normal kid." Hisoka remarked.

"A bit unsettling, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Has she said anything else after what happened?"

Deis shook his head while Hisoka's eyes followed her as she paced from one side of the room to the other.

"And with what happened last night... I wonder what that was all about."

Deis tilted his head towards him.

"You mean with Lord Leon and her?"

"Yeah." Hisoka nodded. "They just kinda... stared at each other."

"I'd rather not think about it." Deis shrugged. "Things are complicated to understand as they are now. Though... there is this rumor..."

"Hm?"

"About Lord Leon." Deis said in a hushed voiced. "I heard that his wife and kid were killed by her before she was sealed away."

There was a pause of silence until the girl accidentally knocked a book off the desk, which knocked off a few other things on to the floor.

"But it's just a rumor." Deis reminded him as he got off the chair to help the child as she seemed to be somewhat panicking at the mess she had created. "So don't believe what I said."

Hisoka lowered his eyes to his bandaged hands. He closed them slightly.

"Yeah."

(to be continued...)


	6. Chapter 05: The Visitor

**Note:** Slight changes here and there. They're noticeable if you've read the older version. It's changed the personalities of some of the characters.

Also a note incase another misunderstanding happens. Dunan has been replaced with the name scarlet. The reason behind this is because I am following my S2 game as I played it. I didn't name Riou's army orange or anything they suggested. I went with one of my own favourite colours. Same goes with North Window Castle. I gave it the name of the castle in my game, which was Kaiho. Thank you for you patience and understanding.

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Chapter Five:** The Visitor

Akia woke up suddenly, the blanket covering her slip off her shoulders and on to her lap. She sighed realizing she was still in the inn. Her eyes wandered around the room, lingering upon the open window where the sunlight flooded into. She blinked slowly.

"_Open windows?"_

And why was there a blanket on her? She stood up, making the blanket fall onto the floor. She looked around the room again only to find Sarasa missing. She quickly ran to the door and down the stairs, tripping on the last few steps as her heel missed, and falling butt-first on the floor roughly.

"Ow…" she muttered, as the woman behind the register ran to assist her.

"Young Lady! Are you all right!" she said worriedly.

Akia quickly got up to her feet, ignoring the woman, and ran out of the inn's lobby, and made her way outside.

"Lady Sarasa!" she called, looking around as she walked out to the courtyard of the Castle, only to find herself slamming against something hard, and straight into a pair of arms.

She had bumped into someone and had almost fallen again.

"Sorry, I ." She began and looked up to the face of the person who caught her.

There was an awkward pause as she met his familiar blue eyes and a shiver ran up her spine as she realized who exactly it was.

"… You…"

"Long time no see… little lady." He grinned broadly.

* * *

Sarasa was sitting on the grass in front of the castle tavern surrounded by three children. The tavern was located beneath the Inn so it was inevitable for her to pass by. She spent sometime in there talking to the owner, Leona, to collect her own information. It was rude of her to leave all the investigation to Akia, she thought. Upon her investigation, she learned that the owner of the tavern was an active member of the Scarlet army during the Scarlet Unification War. Sadly, she was not deeply involved with the counter attack against Luca Blight's army. ButSarasa did find out a fair amount of information concerning the leader of the army... the young man called "Riou".

"He's young, has dark hair, wears a circlet on his head, uses a pair of tonfas as his weapons, has a sister named Nanami who can not cook, and can sometimes be spotted with a flying squirrel wearing a red cape." She recited in her head.

She paused.

"... There's something odd about that description." She muttered to herself before the eldest of the three children latched on to her from behind.

"Older sister, come play with us!" she whined while tugging on Sarasa's sleeve. "You promised, you promised, you promised!"

"Ahahaha.. okay, okay. We'll play." The young Harmonian teen laughed.

During her investigation, she stumbled upon the three children by accident. She was just about done talking to Leona when a plump woman came in with her three children; one extremely hyper, and a small one bawling his eyes out, while the last one was trying to calm the crying child down. The frustrated looking woman made her way to the counter with the children around her, and looked pleadingly at Leona. All the while, Sarasa looked at the children and blinked as the bawling child quieted down and looked back at her… curiously.

"_Ah..."_

Sarasa gulped uneasily. Somehow, a feeling in her told her to run.

"Leona, I know it's a bother... but would you mind?" the woman asked in desperation, "I have to go to South Window for Kenan's medicine and well… with these three…"

Three pairs of eyes settled on her. She **should** run.

"I guess I have no choice." Leona said resignedly, "All right you three, why don't yo-… huh?"

The mother and Leona looked at the three children and then to the young girl sitting on one of the stools by the counter.

"Umm…" Sarasa started only to find the youngest child, the one who was bawling earlier, clinging on the end of her dress and was soon followed by his older siblings.

"Oh my. They seem to have taken a liking of you, Sarasa... was it?" Leona laughed.

Reluctantly, Sarasa nodded.

"A 'liking'… huh?" she thought while smiling profusely at the children playing around her, "It's okay and all… but if Akia wakes up without me there…"

"Hey, sister! Where are you from?" The hyper one asked keenly.

"Yeah! You wear different clothes!" the oldest and the only girl in the group of kids continued.

"You're hair is pretty." The youngest said as he reached to touch a lock of her dark brown hair.

"You're eyes are weird!" the girl said innocently as she squinted and looked Sarasa right in the eyes.

"Wow! They're like crystal!" the hyper one said happily, following his older sister's lead.

Sarasa blinked at them as the youngest had started to mimic his older siblings. A set of footsteps came closer, stopping just about a meter or so behind the children who were still looking at Sarasa's eyes. Sarasa glanced up... only to see her older companion looking at her with a raised brow.

"Ms. Akia." She laughed nervously.

Akia did not utter a word. She merely walked past her and sat herself down on the raised ledge behind them. Seeing that the new presence had no business with any of them, the children continued on with their interrogation of the young Harmonian.

Akia watched the young girl entertain the children as she kept the contents of her conversation earlier deep in her mind.

"… You…"

"Long time no see… little lady."

Before her stood a former soldier of Harmonia, Nash Latkje, grinning broadly. She had met a number of members of the Latkje family besides this man a few times before because of their strong connection to the Howling Guild. She had to deal with a few problems concerning some power issues between the Guild and the church... and to be truthful, the world would probably have been better off without either of them in her opinion.

Her first meeting with Nash was about 6 years ago, when he was 16 years old… an annoying 16 year old. She never really got a good impression of him. Not that she cared. She had heard rumors that Nash had disappeared from Harmonia more than a year ago. So to meet him in Scarlet should not have been too surprising. It was just she plainly did not want to meet him.

"You're in a hurry, little lady. Lost something?" he asked in a sing-sung tone.

Akia nudged the young man's hands off her and looked at him wearily.

"Excuse me." She muttered and tried to make her way past him.

Nash suddenly stuck out his arm in front of her before she could pass.

"I didn't want to look for you either… I never intended to do anything for Harmonia again. But circumstances change." He said in a solemn voice, "And I have a huge favor to repay."

Akia then noticed something he was holding between his fingers.

"Letter from the Bishop Sasarai." He said bluntly without looking at her, "He sent me that and a letter instructing me to send that to you personally."

He lowered his hand and slipped the letter into Akia's grasp and walked away.

"Don't worry, I didn't read it. Whatever is going on between you and that Bishop is none of my business." He said waving an arm lazily, "And if you're looking for Lady Sarasa, she's down by the Tavern."

Akia looked at the letter in her hand. Sasarai would not send a letter of greeting to her... More importantly that it had to be delivered personally by someone he 'trusts' enough. It meant it contained something serious.

"Not now…" she said to herself and folded the envelope, tucking it in to one of the inner pockets of her coat.

She would read it after she had finished their business in Scarlet. Right now, Sarasa and her goal were her only priorities.

"Lady, you have funny eyes too!"

Akia blinked at the child pointing at her face, waking from her trance. She tilted her head slightly to the side as the young boy continued to point at her. Soon, all three of the children surrounded her, gawking at her curiously.

"Wow! He's right! Lady, you have weird eyes!" the girl remarked happily.

"Of course they are." Akia said bluntly, lowering herself to the children's height.

She pointed at her left eye, which glows an eerie red when the sun shined on it.

"This eye came from a demon." She said in her usual tone.

"WOW!" all three said simultaneously.

"Was it a bad demon?"

"Of course it was a bad demon! It's a demon!"

"Nu-uh, it could be a good demon too!"

"But mommy said demons are all bad!"

Sarasa laughed as the two elder kids began to squabble in front of Akia, who watched the children with a small smile on her face. It was a rare sight even for Sarasa... And whenever she saw it, it was calming in its own special way.

"What about the other one!" the hyper one asked excitedly.

"Oh… that?" Akia paused, looking like she was in deep thought, "That's my normal eye… I think."

"Eeeh?" the children whined together.

Sarasa laughed again as the children tackled Akia to the ground, prodding her with more questions. The youngest boy put his hand on her cheeks and looked at her curiously.

"You're really **really** white..." the child said to her.

"Yeah, more white than that sister!" the oldest said, pointing at Sarasa.

"You look like a ghost!"

The rest of the day consisted of more questions and tedious games of hide and seek. It was already close to sundown when the mother of the children returned from South Window and even after the mother arrived the children were still rather energetic and wanted to stay longer with Sarasa and Akia.

As nightfall came, Akia and Sarasa retired into the tavern as Leona had invited them to join her for dinner. Throughout the meal, Leona began her own interrogation... one of which was directed mostly to Akia. Being the calm and collected individual Akia usually was, answering Leona's questions without rousing suspicion was easy for her. Sarasa needed a bit of support when Leona directed the questions to her... but Akia quickly intervened.

Leona left them after dinner to attend the bar again, finally giving Sarasa some room to breath. She sighed quietly then watched her companion as she just sat there with her arms crossed in front of her, looking aimlessly outside.

"This might just be me, Ms. Akia... but you seem distracted." Sarasa started. "Is there something wrong?"

"H-Huh?" Akia turned to her, looking a bit out of it, "No... what? There's nothing wrong…"

"I see." Sarasa muttered, swirling the water in the glass she held in her hand, "It's just you seem like you're not yourself today. It's like you're **hiding** something."

The younger girl's bluntness caught her off guard. Sarasa now had her face turned away from her, looking casually out the same window she had her attention on before. Akia swore in her head. Sarasa was reading her mind again, just like how her mother would in this position.

Akia was silent for a while, tapping on the table top lighting as she debated on telling her about her encounter with Nash Latkje. She sighed and then reached for the letter she had received earlier from her jacket. Sarasa blinked and watched her silently. The older girl placed a white envelope on the table, not moving her eyes on Sarasa. She calculated Sarasa's possible reaction... at least while she busily studied the letter or notice the crest of Harmonia on the seal.

"When did you get this?" Sarasa asked curiously.

"This morning." Akia replied, feeling somewhat surprised by her calm response.

"Hmm…" she droned as she studied the letter a little bit more, "Who brought it to you?"

"… An acquaintance of Sasarai's."

Sarasa noticed that the seal had not been broken.

"You haven't read it yet?"

Akia shook her head slightly.

"Are you going to…?"

"After… When we finish our business here…"

Sarasa suddenly shoved the letter right in front of Akia's face.

"Sasarai would not send a letter for no apparent reason. It must be important Ms. Akia." Sarasa said sternly, "I believe you should read it now."

Akia looked at her companion for a moment, then back at the letter. She nodded wearily and pocketed it again.

"I'll read it… later."

Sarasa frowned at her. God, did Akia hate it when she did that.

"Fine! … Tonight." She muttered to satisfy and silence the girl before her.

Guess she was wrong about that reaction.

"So… where will we be going now?" Sarasa asked, changing the subject.

"We can head to Radat if you want. But I think it might be better if we stay here a little longer so I can see if I can gather some information at Two Rivers and Lake West."

"Ah." Sarasa nodded.

"Can you manage without me for a while?" Akia asked keenly.

"Of course!" Sarasa smiled.

Akia raised a brow at her as she continued to tap on the table quietly. It was a habit she developed when she was calculating or thinking the possibilities of what might or could happen.

"I'll go talk to the Inn keeper about your lodgings…" she started as she got up from her seat, "And Leona to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble."

"What! Why?" Sarasa whined and followed Akia as she headed to the woman at the bar.

(to be continued...)


	7. Chapter 06: Akia

**Note:** More changes... a rather big one at the end. More personality changes for some characters. This update took too bloody long... Anyway, thank you for you patience and understanding. Especially to those who've kept up with the original version. Xx

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Chapter Six:** "Akia"

By the time Leon Orfield decided to move his troops out of Liskora, almost three weeks had already passed. The first week, Hisoka was confined to bed rest while Deis was stuck between sentry duty and taking care of the child. When the first week passed, Deis took up his full duties again and the care of the child was put in Hisoka's hands. During this time, sentries around the bishop were doubled because of the previous problem with their former commander, especially when the child was with him most of the time. And with guarding the bishop being Deis' primary duty, Hisoka, himself, and the child were rarely separated.

At their third day in the village, she began to speak a few words to Leon in her foreign tongue. By the time they left Liskora, she was capable of talking to him in long sentences... or at least the two young soldiers figured it to be. But not once has she spoken in their language again.

"So the closer we are to Kyrisal, the easier it is for her to remember?" Hisoka asked the bishop who was across from him and the girl in the carriage.

"In theory at least." Leon nodded. "People who have suffered memory loss tend to recuperate better if they're surrounded by familiar things."

Hisoka felt a bit uncomfortable by this information. He looked at the girl sitting beside him. All that was left of Liskora were the remains of burned down huts and the ashes of the dead villagers killed during their attack.

Was that what was familiar to this child?

A flash of his former village came into his mind... the fiery scenery... the scorched earth... bodies of friends... his mother... his only family... the scent of blood... and the intense gaze of their executioner's mismatched eyes.

He blinked as he realized the child was looking at him. He turned away, lowering his stare upon the floor.

"Your holiness!" Deis rode up beside the carriage on his mare then gave Hisoka a slight nod and saluted the bishop. "We're approaching Nénuphar."

"Very well." Leon said to him.

Deis remained by the carriage's side watching the child curiously, who returned the same look to him. Leon quickly took note of it.

"Is there something wrong, Deis?" the bishop asked.

"Oh, no. Of course not my lord." The young soldier quickly replied. "I was just wondering... if you had decided on a name for her yet."

Leon was taken aback as he was caught off guard.

"It just seems a little awkward since we don't have anything to call her." Deis continued. "And calling her 'Kaos' is a little..."

The bishop frowned.

"I was told that once we name or learn a name of something..." Hisoka suddenly blurted out, still not moving his gaze upon the floor. "They become a part of us. We become biased towards it. If we give her a name, our judgment may become influenced... lenient... incase we become attached."

He squeezed his hands tightly into fists on his lap.

"But... I was also told that by showing some lenience... it's easier to understand."

"And who told you this?" Leon asked the young man sitting across from him.

"My... birth mother did." Hisoka reluctantly replied, raising his eyes to face the bishop. "I... also think... maybe a name for her would be appropriate, your holiness..."

"Hi-chan...?" Deis' brows furrowed.

"I see..." Leon smiled slightly. "Your mother sounded like a kind and well-taught woman."

Hisoka bit his lip and nodded.

"Yes... thank you, your holiness."

"Very well, then. I will put some thought to a name for her." Leon turned to the girl and smiled at her gently. "It's alright with you, isn't it?"

The girl merely tilted her head to the side and blinked at him.

* * *

Another week nearly passed in Nénuphar, a former village part of Lorrianne, before they made their move back to Crystal Valley. While Deis remained by Leon's side, Hisoka was left with the duty of taking care of the young girl. To Deis' surprise and amusement, Hisoka seemed to act more like an older sibling to the young girl even when he nagged her, despite the fact that the girl could not understand. The child also seemed to cling to the young non-Harmonian teen, following him like a newborn chick trailing after its mother. The night before they left the small village, Deis finally had the chance to confront Hisoka concerning what he had heard him say in the carriage. But Hisoka refused to speak any further than what he had said. Disappointed, Deis questioned him no further. 

One their way to Crystal Valley, Leon finally had decided on a name for the young girl. He had named her 'Akia'. At first, Hisoka and Deis thought Leon had given her a rather simple name as 'Akia' meant the color 'red' or 'scarlet' in the old Toran language. Perhaps to accommodate the odd scarlet left eye of the girl. But the bishop had meant something else.

"The word 'Akia' has two different meanings in Sindarian writing." Leon explained as they rode on the carriage heading towards Crystal Valley, "It just depends on how it is written."

"Ah, I see." Hisoka nodded while glancing at the little girl who had stuck her head out of the carriage window as she watched the scenery around them move slowly, "Hey, you."

He pulled her gently back into the carriage while she kept her eyes on the world outside the window.

"So what does it mean then, Lord Leon?" Deis asked while he watched Hisoka try to calm the girl down when she had started pointing outside after seeing a herd of cattle roaming about an open field.

"Akia means 'the one who is loved by all' in one way." Leon continued as he watched Hisoka and the girl as well with gentle smile on his face.

"And the other?" Deis asked again, giving him a half glance then laughed as the girl grabbed hold of Hisoka's ears and tugged at them as she frowned at him.

"Hey, stop!" Hisoka yelped in surprise and took hold of her hands to try and pry them off.

"The other means 'the child born from ruin'."

Hisoka suddenly stopped, glancing completely at his superior. The girl looked at him questioningly, then at Leon.

"_It's better than 'Kaos' I guess…" _Hisoka thought as he put all his attention back to the child sitting beside him.

Leon suddenly started talking to the girl in that foreign tongue again. Hisoka and Deis guessed it was Sindarian and watched the girl's reaction. She merely looked at Leon, seeming a bit surprised. After a short pause, she nodded and then sat back quietly on the seat while looking at the window passively.

* * *

The girl named Akia stared at the entrance of the Temple of the Circle uneasily. Hisoka, who was standing by her, stared at her as she began to fidget a little. He reached over and wrapped his hand around the girl's tiny hand while giving her a small nod. Akia merely looked up at him, doubt not disappearing from her usual quiet face. She looked at the entrance again, closing the palm of her other hand tightly and placing it close to her chest. Leon was already walking in front of them towards the main doors, clad in the deep blue and silver uniform worn by the Bishops of Harmonia. Hisoka and Akia followed as he beckoned them to enter the building, trailing behind him down the long hallway to the center room of the temple. 

The hall itself was heavily guarded by Temple Knights. They were soldiers trained solely for the protection and safety of the bishops and currently within the pale blue and white marble walls was one of the central bishops of Harmonia. Hisoka caught his breath as he saw the beauty of the interior of the holy structure. Not everyone has had the opportunity to see the very inside of the temple. He considered himself lucky.

"Stop!" a female voice echoed into the hall.

To their right was an adjacent hallway heading towards the gardens of the temple where a woman was holding on to the wrist of a young boy who was struggling to get free. The boy was no older than 'Akia'. Brown shoulder length hair adorned his head and green defiant eyes glared intensely at the hand around his wrist. By the look of his clothes, he was not a member of nobility. He looked more like a commoner to Hisoka. He continued to try and pull his hand away as the woman labored to calm him down.

"Ah..." Akia took a step towards the woman and the boy with her hand slightly reached out.

Hisoka looked at her, surprised by her curious action.

"Luc!" Leon's voice suddenly boomed into the room.

The boy raised his head quickly, turning his glare at the bishop. He then scratched the hand around his wrist with a growl, causing the woman to withdraw her grasp with a small cry. Taking the opportunity, he turned and ran to the opposite direction from where the other's stood and out of their sight.

"A-Ah! Luc!" the woman called after him, holding her injured hand close.

She turned to Leon and gave him a low bow.

"I-I'm so sorry your holiness." She said and then ran after the young boy.

When the woman was also no longer in their sight, Hisoka turned to Leon.

"Do you know him, my lord?"

"Yes..." Leon said gravely and then kneeled down beside Akia and turned her to him.

Her eyes remained on the hall, as if she was hoping that they would return. Again, Leon began to speak in that language and Hisoka watched the look on Akia's face grow more miserable as the bishop continued to speak. With what sounded like a question to Hisoka, Akia nodded to and said one word in return. The young soldier could only assume that it was a 'yes'. He frowned slightly.

They resumed their procession towards the main room. When they came upon another set of large doors, Akia suddenly froze up. She had pulled her hand away from Hisoka's and looked at the doors before them in fear. Leon did not appear to be surprised by her reaction. Instead, he ordered the two sentries to open the doors and calmly walked into the brightly illuminated room.

Within was another hall and at the end was a platform of blue and white marble. There was an elderly man standing in the middle of the platform, while at the steps down to the hall stood a man and a young boy at either side. Hisoka stepped into the room only to realize that Akia had not moved from her spot. Her hands were not both close to her chest, tightly closed into fists and he was sure that her breathing had become irregular, almost as if she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Hisoka." Leon said in a rather commanding tone.

"Y-Yes, sir." He replied, then took one of the girl's hands and whispered to her. "It's okay... I'm here."

Reluctantly, she allowed herself to be guided towards the platform. All eyes watched her as she moved forward, her other hand still clasped closely to her chest and her gaze solidly towards the floor. The hand Hisoka held in his felt cold as it gripped him tightly. She was undoubtedly scared.

Hisoka's eyes wandered to the three people standing on the platform. The one in the middle was well known. He was a representative of the High Priest Hikuusak. They called him "Golan". The one to his left was someone Hisoka also knew. His name was Kureno and he was a captain who was once under the command of Deis' late father. Hisoka had met him during his first week in training for the army. To Golan's right was also someone well known across the kingdom of Harmonia. The young boy was known as "Sasarai", a child under the care of the Harmonian council since his birth. It was said that he was next in line to take Lord Golan's place once he comes to age. He was after all born with a True rune... The child would be ageless... endless... just like Harmonia's beloved High Priest.

The child carried himself with benevolent grace. His green eyes clearly showed that as he gazed upon them from where he stood. He gave Leon a curt nod the elder man quickly gave them a low bow in response. Hisoka followed his superior's actions promptly.

"My lord." Leon finally said as he raised his head to face the people standing before them.

"Leon. I am pleased that you have returned to us so soon." Golan uttered in return. "I have received word of your work as of lately. I am very impressed."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Lord Leon... is that the 'Demon of Chaos'?" The young boy asked casually as his eyes lingered on the girl standing beside the young soldier.

"Why, yes your holiness." Leon smiled. "Although... we have given her a name."

"A name?" Kureno blurted in a rather repulsed tone.

"Demon of Chaos didn't seem appropriate..." the bishop calmly explained. "And it is rather long."

"W-Wha—"

A chuckle escaped Golan's mouth as he raised his hand, telling Kureno to speak no further

"And what would this 'name' be, Leon?" the elder looking man asked.

"Akia."

There was a pause of silence in the room. Kureno and Golan seemed caught off-guard by Leon's response, while Sasarai and Hisoka merely blinked at their elders curiously. Akia on the other hand grasped Hisoka's hand even tighter and she pressed herself against him, still trembling in fear, and her other hand took hold of the back of his uniform.

Leon finally turned to them, taking note of the young girl. His kind eyes remained the same... calm... collected... It was as if he did not seem very surprised by the child's reaction. He gave Golan a quick bow and asked if the child and Hisoka could be excused. Two temple knights then escorted them out of the room, leaving Leon alone with the other three standing on the pedestal of the great hall.

By the time they reached the gates outside, a voice called over to Hisoka, catching his attention. A brunette woman walked towards them, carrying a bundle in her arms. Her brows were furrowed deeply as gentle blue eyes surveyed them both as she approached them.

"Ms. Ellen. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said to him in a rather distressed tone. "I get that filthy bird flying into the window while I'm cooking supper for Lord Leon's return! It slams into the wall and down my kitchen floor, and then runs around like a headless chicken while Mr. Toren tried to calm it down to get the note off its leg. When Mr. Toren finally gets the letter off that wretched creature, it tells us to send someone to come and pick you up."

"W-Where's Mr. Toren now...?"

"That creature scratched and pecked my poor fool for a husband! I have blood all over my kitchen. There was no way he could have come here to pick you two up with his arm injured. I wouldn't have it! The others are cleaning up after the mess they made." She grumbled. "I also sent Cyndle to the market. That darned bird ruined tonight's supper. I should have stripped its feathers and cooked it in a stew."

"I-I see..."

Ellen placed her hands on her hips and looked over at Hisoka and Akia, letting out a breath. She smiled at them kindly then handed the bundle to the young soldier.

"I wasn't sure if the weather here was appropriate for our guest so I brought that with me." She explained as Hisoka unraveled the bundle which appeared to be a cloak.

The woman then knelt in front of Akia, handing her hand to her as Hisoka wrapped the cloak around the child. Akia carefully studied the woman's face before placing her small hand into the woman's, and then looked up at Hisoka as if she was waiting for him to tell her if what she did was appropriate or not.

"This is Ellen." Hisoka nodded. "She's... the one who takes care of Lord Leon's house when he's away."

Akia tilted her head to the side in response.

"You'll be living with us starting today." Ellen said to her gently. "It's not too far from here. There's a carriage waiting for us just outside."

The girl nodded reluctantly and Ellen squeezed her hand in response, again, smiling gently at her.

"Welcome to our family, young lady."

* * *

"You will be careful, right?" Sarasa looked full of concern as she handed Akia her satchel. "You promise you will be, okay?" 

"I'll be fine." Akia replied, smiling slightly as she took the bag from the younger girl's hands. "Do not leave Kaiho without telling Leona. To be more exact, try not to leave the castle until I come back. And if you really must, do **not** even think about leaving the castle on your own... Understand?"

Sarasa nodded.

"Miss?" the ferryman in charge of the boat for Lake West called from behind them.

"Alright." Akia nodded to the man, and then turned back to Sarasa and patted her gently on the head. "I'll be back soon..."

"Okay."

She stepped into the small boat and the ferryman immediately pushed the small vessel away from the dock. She looked back at the girl standing by herself at the castle docks waving made uneasiness overflow in her slowly. Memories returned, haunting her within. It was familiar... She remembered how it felt when she was the one who did the "biding away" as she had to stay behind to study in the One Temple while those dearest to her left for duty.

"_Just...how long has it been_?" she thought.

"_The next time we meet… I will be stronger…and I will make you see."_

"_How long have I been waiting...?"_ Her hands clasped to her sides and she let out a quiet long breath.

"_I'll come for you. I promise."_

(to be continued...)


	8. Chapter 07: Lineage

**Note:** Not much change from the original. A notable change on Hisoka's persona towards Leon though. I also changed one of the sentry's names. Woot woot.. I'm on a roll. Wonder how long this will last... only.. um... 37 chapters to rewrite? XD

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Chapter Seven:** Lineage

The day consisted of chores for Sarasa. She had insisted on helping out around the castle instead of just sitting around and doing nothing. The children the young Harmonian met from before (who had finally introduced themselves named Yuuka, Yuren, and Kaika from oldest to youngest) appeared yet again and were following her around.

She picked up the basket full of dry laundry and brought it inside, while the children carried small piles of their own and followed her back into the castle. Once they reached the doorway leading inside the castle, they were greeted by the sentries whom Sarasa had already befriended earlier in the day.

"Hard at work, Ms. Sarasa?" the tall sentry named Toma smiled as she passed them.

"Yes." Sarasa smiled in return, "I hope I'm not being any trouble."

"No-no, not at all." The shorter sentry, Erien, said to her, "You're being a great help to everyone."

"We're not really that skilled with laundry." Toma laughed.

"Oh?" Sarasa blinked, "Then, how did you get by during the war?"

The two guards exchanged embarrassed glances.

"Well… you see…" Toma started.

"A woman by the name of Yoshino took charge of that for us." Erien continued, flushing even more.

"She sure was one hell of a woman." The taller sentry remarked dreamily.

"Too bad she's married." The other sentry sighed, followed by the other guard.

Sarasa giggled at them then excused herself to continue with the chores. She walked down the hall smiling happily, being reminded of her life in Harmonia. The servants in their estate in Crystal Valley usually scolded her for trying to do chores in the house, trying their best to remind her that she was not suppose to do that. But to much a due, Sarasa continued to do chores around the house no matter what anyone said. Her mother often did it after all. She saw the servants as an extension to the family and put herself equally with them, which explains the reason why the servants adore her so much.

The extent of their loyalty was most exposed when the news of Luca Blight's actions arrived in Harmonia. Sarasa had asked them to leave so that they would not be reprimanded or looked down upon by the people for working for such a cursed family. Even with Akia declaring Sarasa's request as an 'order', they refused and said that it did not matter to them. They were happy to work for Sarasa's family and will gladly continue to do so with pride. Even now, they were still working at the estate. They wanted to make sure that their Lady Sarasa would have a place ready to return to once her business in Scarlet was finish. They planned to wait for her until she returns.

Akia had then asked Sasarai to keep up with the payment for the servants upon their absence; the money coming from Kaeri's account and all. She had left her money accessible to Akia so she could to take charge of the up-keeping of the house and the necessities of her daughter.

Sarasa suddenly stopped, causing the three children to bump into her. The three children looked at her curiously.

"_We do depend on Sasarai a lot… don't we…"_ she thought while remembering her conversation with Akia from the night before.

Akia opened the letter silently and unfolded its contents. She read it to herself. Sarasa watched her quietly, observing how her guardian's face turned sour instantly when she began to read the letter which then turned to the familiar look that she knew as "Akia feeling not very amused". Akia then handed the letter to her and she began to read it aloud.

"Dearest Akia-sama," she paused while stifling a giggle.

Akia let out a sigh. Sarasa immediately identified that as what changed the female bishop's mood.

"I hope that you and Lady Sarasa are well..." She continued while Akia stared grimly out the window of their room. "This letter should have arrived with a trusted colleague, and I assume he did not give you much trouble. You must be wondering why I am contacting you suddenly. Then I shall be brief.

There is a rumor that a group of remnants of the Highland army are planning to rebel against the newly formed Country of Scarlet. We have had word that they are hiding somewhere in Sparrow Pass, south of Kyaro Village. There has also been rumor that the castle is secretly being occupied by these people. Their leader has not been identified yet, but their informant has been I fear. I requested the person who delivered this to you to go and investigate further. He'll report to you when he finds out what it is all about. For now, I just request that you watch your back. The informant is Harmonian. They are familiar of who you are.

Sincerely,  
Sasarai"

Akia looked at her after she finished reading the letter and folded it back before handed it back to her.

"What are you planning to do?" Sarasa asked.

"First, I thought it would be best to take you to Lake West with me… but if they attack as a large group, I don't know if I'll be able to take care of you efficiently… and I don't want to cause uproar in the western continent at the moment…" Akia answered as she looked at her right hand wearily.

"I understand..."

The 'uproar' she was talking about was her rune. Akia had rarely used her rune in battle after the War of Chaos. That was why she carried a sword with her now. Its name was 'Verovanje', a sword formerly owned by Bishop Leon Orfield. From what was written in the texts, the rune on Akia's hand was recorded as one of the most powerful true runes in the world. Using it required a lot of strength and a whole lot of practice.

The rune was one of the reasons why the War of Chaos ended earlier than anticipated after it decimated more than half of the enemy army during battle. And that was the result of Akia using only a part of the power the rune could offer. Besides destroying the enemy armada, she also decimated a number of Harmonia's forces. It persuaded Akia that the True Rune she had should not be used as much as possible. Because of that, she preferred to fight with normal sorcery or with a blade.

'Normal' sorcery was something that Akia knew naturally. It was a known inborn talent of those who carry Liskoran blood. It was sorcery without the need or support of runes. It was what made Akia important to Harmonia. Her talent was something Harmonia saw as an asset.

There were also the stories Kaeri told her concerning Akia's encounters with Sasarai during the War of Chaos. It usually contained a lot of arguing, and if not arguing, a lot of silent yet highly aggressive sessions of glaring from opposite sides of the room. And when it got violent, which were in rare occasions, they went on full out mini wars that required Sasarai to use his rune to protect himself from Akia's inborn talents.

Akia's sorcery was the ability to use phenomenal power naturally by honing the elements surrounding the individual. She had the ability to use most of the skills of basic sorcery, but she specialized on a skill called 'manipulation'. A sorcerer who had this ability could control different things of matter. For example: The manipulation of water. This allowed the user to change its shape, or even make its surface dense enough to support a person, thus, creating the illusion of a human being walking on water. Another example would be the manipulation of time. It was very similar to blinking magic. The most known skill of this sort was teleportation.

But, Akia knew a different skill. It was a more advanced use for manipulating time, the skill to change one's form, one's age. It was an extreme rarity. It explained Akia's unchanging form. Rumor had it that True Rune bearers who acquired their rune at an early age would still age, but very slowly. Sasarai was one of those cases as he had the True Earth Rune since birth. The downfall of this skill was that it required a lot of magic strength to use and it usually would be temporary.

Akia's version of the spell was permanent, for the time being, because her rune supported that magic. She used the skill of time manipulation to teleport more than to change her looks. According to a conversation with Akia and Sasarai from a few years ago…

"It's nothing but a flashy move. In other words, it's perfectly useless." Akia stated as she lounged jadedly on one of the chairs in the study.

"Then why did you use it?" Sarasa asked curiously.

"If Miss Akia had not used it and changed her form, Harmonia would have had a bishop who looked like a 9 year old girl leading the Western Gate Army during the War of Chaos." Sasarai laughed as he glanced at Akia with a smile. "If that was so, it would not have intimidated the enemy at all… although her present form now did not exactly intimidate anyone back then either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akia glared.

"What I mean is that you had to demonstrate your 'power' on a few soldiers of the brigades before you 'persuaded' them to work with you." Sasarai replied mockingly while retaining his usual casualness.

"… You… blew up a few of your comrades…?" Sarasa asked, looking slightly astounded.

"That would be one way to say it." Sasarai grinned.

"They were being stubborn…" Akia growled impatiently. "They didn't think I was capable of the job. And they asked me to **prove** myself."

"I didn't have any problems fitting in." Sasarai declared jokingly.

"You were the High Bishop's apprentice. Who would be foolish enough to go against someone of that status?" Akia muttered irritably.

Sasarai stared at her silently.

"Indeed… who." He said in a quiet yet mischievous tone.

"Anyway…" Akia uttered, ignoring Sasarai's implication. "I changed my form because the High Bishop ordered it. I could not refuse as long as I was part of the militia."

Sarasa sighed, feeling melancholy overwhelming her.

"It's been so long since we've last seen Lord Sasarai and the others…" Sarasa thought as she continued down the hall, while the children following her continued to watch her curiously. "I hope they're doing well…"

* * *

"How are the troops?" Leon asked a rather drenched Hisoka who had just entered his tent from the rain.

Leon was standing over a table where a lone candle was lit to help him see what he was doing a little bit better.

"They're getting a bit anxious… but other than that, they're fine." Hisoka replied.

"I see." Leon said while letting out a sigh.

He sat down on the chair behind him and looked at the maps and plans on the table before him. Hisoka watched him impatiently.

"My lord-" he began only to be interrupted as Leon raised his hand at him without looking away from the papers on the table.

"If it's about Akia, there's nothing to discuss."

"But sir!"

"Hisoka!" Leon said sternly, "There is nothing to discuss."

Hisoka hissed silently and turned to look at the floor, tucking away the frustration building up inside himself. It was silent between them in the tent for a few minutes, and only the movement of the papers being read by Leon as well as the noise outside could be heard. Leon removed his glasses and laid back on the chair, letting out another sigh. He looked at the young soldier standing before him.

"Look… I also didn't want to leave her behind... But she'll be safe under Golan's care." Leon said suddenly in a solemn voice, making Hisoka turn to him.

"But sir..." Hisoka said in almost a whisper, remembering the first time Akia reacted when they brought her before Golan's presence.

"I wouldn't have… if it wasn't necessary…"

"Lord Leon…" Hisoka muttered, his frustration turning to empathy.

"I wouldn't have…" he repeated, "But Golan is the only person we can trust to watch her… If Akia is afraid... He will protect her..."

"My Lord... Do you mean she's not afraid of Golan?" Hisoka asked.

Leon then got up from his seat and walked over to a satchel lying by the side of his bed. He took out an old looking book and returned to his seat. He opened the book and flipped through the pages, stopping midway then setting it on the table before Hisoka. Leon looked at the young soldier and gestured for him to read it.

Hisoka stepped closer to the table and studied the book. By the colour of the page it looked nearly a century old, not as old as some of the books in the One Library. He looked at the open page, and began to read.

"In Solis 385, 4rth full moon… The Ruins we found was completely destroyed. But our search wasn't a waste. Within the ruins was an ancient text. It was slightly damaged from whatever happened here, but it was intact enough to be deciphered. If fact, it contained mostly information about the creature of destruction." Hisoka paused and looked at Leon questioningly, "Sir… this is…"

"A researcher wrote that book a long time ago. He and fellow friends were on an expedition to find a weapon the people of Sindar created. That man was obsessed with it. He left his family… his wife and children… everything… So he could find a farfetched story like the legendary 'Kaos Elmikia'… He was the reason why I was so focused in finding our Akia… and the truth about her… He was the reason why I also sacrificed many things…"

Hisoka grimly browsed through the page until he saw the signature at the bottom of the page. He clearly knew who the owner of the book was... and who the man sitting before him truly is.

"The owner of that journal was a foolish man named Jerome Orfield…" Leon watched the candle on the table gravely, "he was my father…"

The young soldier closed his eyes and closed the book. Slowly, he raised his head and watched Leon from across the table as seemed to have fallen into deep thought. Emerald eyes turned cold at the image of the man before him. He gritted his teeth, remembering his words... about the man who left his wife... everything. The man who sacrificed many things... To him, Leon was one in the same.

"Your father..." he began, catching Leon's attention. "Was blind."

The bishop frowned slightly, and let out a small chuckle.

"Perhaps..." Leon got up from his seat and took the book to return it into the satchel. "It's late Hisoka, you are dismissed."

"...Yes sir."

Without another word, the young soldier saluted and left Leon's tent. He stood outside the rain where he heard the sound of someone approaching. He smirked and then wiped the water from his face.

"Are you alright, Hi-chan?" Deis asked.

Hisoka laughed quietly.

"He's blind Deis..." he muttered in a husky voice. "I'm right here... I'm standing right here..."

He turned to Deis and grabbed the front of his shirt, placing his head on his best friend's shoulder.

"Why can't he see me?"

At a loss for words, all Deis could offer him was a pat on the head and the grim smile that formed on his face. He could not relate to the pain of the young man he had befriended during his days as a cadet. And no words will ever comfort the frustration Hisoka had carried for years and years just to find the one man that ever mattered to him. The one man who should have been there... but never was.

(to be continued...)


	9. Chapter 08: Break In

**Note:** Oooh.. changes all through out. Yay. A certain someone appears much earlier and another certain someone gets roughed up a little. X3

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Chapter Eight:** Break In

He tapped at the surface of the windowsill where he sat, humming quietly to himself. He had ignored the protests of his companion and returned to that very room they fled from to stay anonymous. But... he did not want to stay too anonymous. Not when "**he**" was so close. He had waited too long for this opportunity and his game was about to start.

The young man chuckled suddenly, catching his companion's attention who had settled on a chair by a work desk. His companion rolled his eyes and let out an irritated groan.

* * *

Akia entered the town square of Two Rivers and looked around silently. The once backwater village appeared to have expanded and looked even bigger since the last time she saw it. But that was years ago, so it was not that surprising.

"You can show yourself now. I know you are there." Akia muttered.

A slight breeze passed her and a figure emerged from the shadows from one of the alleys. Kagura lowered her hood and faced her.

"Your constant tailing is starting to aggravate me."

The blind woman remained silent.

"…Explain yourself."

"You left the child behind. Why did you?" Kagura finally asked.

"She will be safer in Kaiho." Akia replied gruffly and continued on her way.

"... So... You're being pursued."

Akia froze.

"But breaking a command placed upon the pact is against the rules… 'Kaos'."

The female bishop then turned to her, eyes glaring intensely.

"… You… How did you…"

* * *

"Lord Sasarai." one of the servants of the Rembrachte family greeted as he walked through the gates of the stylish Harmonian residence, "thank you for coming at such short notice."

"That's all right." Sasarai said as he looked around the large front yard of the mansion. "Was there anything stolen from the house?"

The servant looked at him nervously.

"Actually…" she said reluctantly, "That's what made us concerned, your holiness. We don't really understand what it means… only one room was broken in to out of the whole house. Everything else was left alone."

"Oh?" Sasarai looked at her, slightly surprised, "And which room was it?"

"… Lady Akia's, my lord."

A frown immediately appeared on Sasarai's usual calm face.

"_Aki's..."_ he thought to himself, _"Why Akia's room…?"_

"Lord Sasarai?" the servant called, interrupting his train of thought.

"Y-Yes. Would you mind taking me there?"

"Not at all my lord. This way." She directed and walked ahead of him into the manor.

* * *

"Radat Town?" Sarasa muttered, highly interested on the topic as she listened to Leona and the mother of the three children talk at the bar.

She had been busy wiping the tables for Leona when Mrs. Shuzu came in coughing and looking pale.

"I can see the problem… but I don't know if anyone is available to help right now." Leona replied thoughtfully.

"I would not mind going." Sarasa suddenly blurted from where she stood, making the two adult turn towards her.

"Really Sarasa?" Mrs. Shuzu asked looking as if a bright ray of hope just appeared before her.

"Aaaa… I can't let her do that." Leona intervened, "Akia told me to try my best not to let her out of the castle."

"It will be okay!" Sarasa insisted, "I can go with someone. Besides, I do not carry a bow and arrow for nothing. And Mrs. Shuzu can not pick up the medicine since she is feeling under the weather, right?"

"But…"

"And you can not go since Mrs. Shuzu could not possibly take care of her children now that she is ill, right?"

"Y-Yes, but—"

"You also can not leave the bar unattended! It will be okay." Sarasa smiled reassuringly.

"Ms. Leona, we'll go with her." Erien said from the table closest to the bar.

"We'd be happy to." Toma, who was sitting across from Erien, added.

Leona frowned.

"_Why didn't you say you were free earlier you idiots…?"_ she thought angrily but then looked at the two guards while forcing a smile.

"… You're not helping you know." She growled at the two soldiers making them wince slightly in fear.

"Please, Ms. Leona?" Sarasa begged, "It has already been 3 days since I first arrived here and I have not been out of the castle grounds! And I have never seen Radat town before! Pleeaaase?"

"Yes, Ms. Leona. Please?" Erien uttered, siding with Sarasa, "The young lady is bored in the castle. We won't mind escorting her at all."

"We'll be sure to protect her." the other sentry smiled reassuringly.

"I… I don't know…" Leona said reluctantly seeing as how the girl was staring at her with such innocent looking eyes and two grown men pleading as well for the girl's sake.

"Mmh…" she droned, feeling three pairs of eye pressing on at her, "...Oh, fine!"

Sarasa threw her hands up in the air in glee then ran up to the inn while calling out that she'll be back in a minute. The two guards froze as they felt an unpleasant burning sensation emitting behind them.

"Well **BOYS**." Leona glared at them while emphasizing a number of her words, "If there is a **SCRATCH** or a **BLEMISH** on that young lady when she **RETURNS**, and dear god she better **RETURN**, you will answer to me! And whatever is left of you two will answer to her lovely companion equipped with a rather **SHARP** weapon, **_GOT IT_**?"

The two guards looked at her nervously, nodding like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Just… who are you…?" Akia asked as she glared at Kagura.

The shinobi was silent and unmoving. Suddenly, she moved past Akia without a word, disappearing into the crowds.

"Wait a mi—" she called after her, but the shinobi was out of sight.

Akia stood in the middle of the square, her brows furrowed in concern. Not many people knew about the history of Kaos Elmikia; at least not in Scarlet. The pact was a system she developed to survive Harmonia since Leon's death. It was not supposed to be known by people outside the Sect. She stared silent towards the direction Kagura had disappeared and sighed.

Then suddenly, that feeling had returned. The same sort she felt when she first arrived in Kaiho and saw the tablet of Promise in the main castle hall. It was the feeling of someone watching, with intense, hateful eyes. She spun around frantically, looking around to search where it was coming from. She sprinted to a random direction, her body leading her to its origin... as if it knew. She ran through the crowds of people on the streets, bumping into them carelessly, and nudging those who were in the way.

The feeling became stronger and her stomach churned. Something was bothering her. She felt as if she was searching for something familiar… like she was aware of what or who she was being led to. It was calling her. Something was calling her... or someone.

Suddenly, she stopped. Before her was the entrance to the wing horde community. Breathless, she huffed, leaning against the pillar of the horde's gateway. Catching her breath finally, she sighed. That was when she noticed finally... just beyond the wooden bridge and up the wooden stairs stood a young man in his early 20's.

He took a step down, hands both in the pockets of the long dark brown jacket he wore.

"… Finally…" he muttered calmly. "It took you long enough…"

Akia's breath froze in her lungs as she saw the man slowly making his way down the steps towards her, long light brown hair tied back in a pony tail, and a pair of familiar emerald green eyes gazing back.

"… Hi… so... ka…?" her voice trembled as she muttered the name of the man she had not seen for so long.

* * *

The interior of the house did not change at all since the last time Sasarai had been there. That was months ago, when Sarasa and Akia were still in Harmonia. The varnished wood and marble designed floors were still as shiny as it was and no dust gathered on the intricately decorated wooden furniture. But without its usual occupants, the house itself felt like it had lost its light. The halls were silent, and the rooms were empty. Sarasa and Akia's absence was greatly noticeable.

Small memories played in Sasarai's mind. He remembered how Sarasa would come down the stairs from the second floor on the very set of stairs he was walking up on now; how she always greeted him with a kind and gentle smile. He remembered how she would ask him how he was doing, and if he had thought about making a move on that certain someone. He remembered how her teasing of his infatuation with that certain someone made him laugh, or made him utterly embarrassed. But he also remembered that certain someone who glared at the first sight of him. He remembered how she would try to avoid his glance, and how she tried to make him leave her alone with her sharp tongue and cruel sarcasm. He remembered how she got frustrated when she failed to make him leave. He also remembered how she stood silently in the dark, in deep thought; or how she slept peacefully in the study while he tutored Sarasa on her studies. And then... how she would smile slightly at him… at very rare times. The bitter-sweet affection he had for those two people were something he truly cherished; those simple memories that he wished secretly to never disappear. But fate had its own plans. It just had to take them away… for now.

They stopped in front of the last door in the east wing. The servant nodded at him and opened the door, revealing a large and horribly ransacked room. He had never seen Akia's room before, but he knew well enough what kind of a clean-freak she could be. If she saw this, she would probably have a fit (or something close to it). Shelves were turned over and books were all over the floor. The desk in the middle of the first room was covered in pages of ripped and crumpled paper. There was ink spilt all over the floor and quills scattered as well. The drawers were all left bare and from what Sasarai could see from were he stood the back room, which is the main bedroom, didn't look too good either.

He walked towards the bedroom, only to find himself thrown back by a powerful force. The servant let out a small scream as Sasarai flew past her. She quickly ran to his side to assist him. The bishop slowly sat up with the help of the servant. He brought his hand to his face and shook his head, still feeling that blast that threw him back with such a power. He narrowed his eyes as it was still blurring as an effect of his harsh fall, and stared at the entrance to the back room.

"W-Who…are you!" Sasarai shouted.

The servant let out a gasp as she saw who Sasarai was talking to. A young man, about the same age as Sarasa, stood at the entrance of the back room. The stranger had long dark brown hair tied in a pony tail, and startling violet eyes. He was clad in a dark navy blue polo shirt, with a black vest, and matching black pants. A leather satchel also hung around his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at Sasarai and let out a breath.

"Hmm… You're unexpectedly weaker than what Master Yuuhi told us." The young man mocked, looking quite disappointed. "I thought you would have blocked a simple attack like that easily. You Harmonian bishops sure are over-rated."

"Who the hell are you!" Sasarai repeated as he stood up from the floor, "And what the hell do you wan--"

That was when Sasarai noticed the second person in the far end of the bedroom. A boy... He looked about the same age as the one standing by the doorway. With the sunlight behind him, the second stranger's face was obscured in shadow. But, Sasarai could make out the one sole thing that was enough to set his very soul in ice. The stranger's eyes were similar to the boy by the doorway... but... they were familiar. He knew those eyes... He knew that glare. He knew the feeling that crept under his skin.

_A cave... water... ledge..._

"Hey, calm down." The boy by the doorway sighed as he took out a book from the bag, "We just came to borrow this. I would have left earlier, but my fool for a partner insisted we stay and give you a proper greeting."

"I only thought it would be fun to meet you first, my dear Lord Sasarai." the boy further in the room calmly smirked.

Sasarai raised his right hand and it began to glow.

"The True Earth Rune..." he muttered. "My dear bishop, you sure are hasty. And here I came and went through the trouble of waiting for you. Such an ungrateful little whelp."

The boy snapped his finger and Sasarai suddenly fell heavily on his knees. The bishop gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his body being pulled down. It was like his body had tripled its weight and was not responding to him. He raised his head forcefully, noticing that the boy's right hand was glowing eerily.

"_... A... rune?"_ he thought.

"Xiaoshi." The boy called over to his companion by the door way.

"I know, I know. I'm not your bloody servant." His companion blandly muttered and then raised his hand above his head.

A bright yellow light suddenly enveloped the surroundings of the boy. The one by the window walked to his companion's side and smiled at the bishop.

"Don't you worry, Lord Sasarai. We'll be meeting each other again very **very** soon." He scornfully uttered. "I look forward to it. I hope you do too. After all..."

His smile changed to grin, one full of malicious intent.

"**My** A-ki will be there."

"W-Wait!" Sasarai shouted.

The light grew brighter, filling the whole room with its radiance. Then, it disappeared in a flash. Sasarai fell forward as the hold on his disappeared with the light. He got back up again and looked around, but the strangers were gone.

"_**My** A-ki will be there."_

The young bishop gritted his teeth.

"_Ms. Akia..."_

(to be continued...)


	10. Chapter 09: Encounter

**Note:** Whee. More changes.. WAAAAAY more.

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Chapter Nine:** Encounter

Sarasa gazed upon Radat Town from the entrance, the feeling of excitement filling her to the brim as her curiosity rose about the unfamiliar place. Leona explained to her that it was another fishing settlement and not to expect much. But this area looked much busier than the town of Coronet, yet it kept a different environment than what she was used to in Crystal Valley. It was much more... welcoming.

Streets were filled with people, heading to and from the bridge east of the fairly small city and children played about the square. The grin on her ear widened and her eyes almost sparkled in awe.

"I always expected Harmonians to be more uptight." Toma said to Erien with a smile, "But Ms. Sarasa really does remove that idea from your head, doesn't she?"

Erien nodded while keeping his eye on the young Harmonian citizen who was walking in a quick pace ahead of them as her eyes lingered around her surroundings. She eyed every building and every street as if she had seen nothing like it with a smile adorning her face. The two soldiers exchanged glances and both let out a quiet laugh. Sarasa surely was an interesting young lady.

"Over here! Over here!" Sarasa waved at the two guards while pointing at the entrance of the item shop.

They promptly followed the young girl into the building without another word.

* * *

Akia felt herself go weak. Those eyes… that face… They have changed yet they were also the same. His face had matured, green eyes burrowing deeply into hers just as it always had in the past. It had been so long since she last saw him. So many long years... She waited for of his return… to keep their promise. It was hell.

But... it was too soon. Not now. She did not want to see him now.

"H-Hi..soka…" she muttered his name reluctantly again.

"_The next time we meet…"_

That promise… a memory she feared remember…

"… _I will be stronger."_

The happiness she wished to retain…

"… _I will make you see."_

But fate did not allow it to stay.

"_I'll come for you…"_

And thus, she had to let go.

"What kind of look is that?" He laughed. "We haven't seen each other in years. Is that any proper way to greet an old friend?"

He strode down the steps towards her, stopping only a few steps from where she stood. He then took out his right hand from his pocket and reached it towards her. With a gentle smile on his face, he spoke again.

"Let's talk somewhere more private."

She remained where she was, still unable to tear her gaze upon the familiar face standing before her. But she could not reach out to take his hand. An uneasy feeling plagued her inside and it was starting to make her feel nauseous. That was when the welcoming look in Hisoka's eyes turned to one of disappointment. Her reluctance was easy to read. A weary smile then took over and he lowered his hand.

"I suppose we can talk here too if you wish..."

He came closer to her. This time he held his right hand against her cheek, brushing away her hair from her face; and again that gentle demeanor ever so present to set the uneasiness in Akia to heighten.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you? You look much thinner." He whispered. "**I** missed you."

Akia then started to tremble. She did not want this. Not now. She only wanted to run. She wanted to run so fast, but her body refused to turn away. Her body could not leave behind this familiarity. It longed to hear this voice again and sense his presence so close. Her body refused to run from this... Not again. She could not stand it.

"Hey. It's been 6 years. Don't you have anything to say to me?" Hisoka teased.

"W-why are you…" Akia muttered inaudibly, finally mustering enough strength to speak.

"Hm?" He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Why… are you here…?"

There was a pause in his reaction and for a moment his smile faltered. He chuckled and stepped away from her.

"To see you of course! What other reason could there be?"

Akia remained silent.

"You're not glad to see me?" Hisoka asked.

"I can't say I am…" Akia replied as a saddened smile appeared on her face. "You've changed…"

"And you haven't." he intervened calmly. "You're as cold and held back as ever. Not even a handshake or any small gesture of affection... Although I can't say I'm surprised."

Akia then glanced at Hisoka's right hand. It already caught her attention earlier and when he raised it to touch her cheek, she was able to confirm it. Her eyes deepened in concern and grief.

"_So that's what was calling me…"_ she thought to herself.

"… You found it." She clenched her hands into fists as she tried to muster her remaining strength to look into those familiar green eyes.

Hisoka brought his right hand in front of him and smiled.

"Yeah. I thought it would take forever to find it, but it just took me 2 years."

"_2 years… He would have been at least 21…"_ she let out a breath, shuddering slightly as she studied her former comrade's appearance. _"That explains a lot…"_

"I would have found you earlier, but it took a while to learn how to use this thing." He continued, "And a lot of things happened after that."

This calmness… this casual attitude… She would have rather faced him when he was angry. He was toying with her. He clearly knew how she felt as he continued his act. And she knew it was just an act... it had to be. Her sin against this man was far too great to be forgotten and forgiven in a matter of 6 years.

"I've been traveling since my exile, you know?" Hisoka called as he noticed that she was not looking at him anymore, "Just searching and searching... Even after I found the rune, I just kept searching."

"_Searching...?"_ She thought quietly as her brows furrowed in concern. _"Searching for what?"_

"And then here we are..." he uttered, "After all these years. Neither of us changed much physically since we last met. Although, I did hear some pretty interesting rumors about you during my travels Aki..."

"W-What…?"

"That you became the lap dog of that Kaeri woman from Highland."

"_L-lap dog…?"_ Akia frowned, "How dare you…"

"Ah." He continued in a malicious tone grinning mildly, "I was right. Then what about that other rumor?"

Akia's heart was beating quickly. Something was wrong. She could not tell what exactly it was but something was definitely out of place. What in the world was this man trying to say to her?

"You know. I heard that you and that bastard, Sasarai, had been quite close lately. And then there's that other one. Hm… What was it…?" he paused. "Oh! That's right. Sarasa!"

Everything else began to fade out to Akia and only her heart beat and Hisoka's voice remained. Her mouth had gone dry and cold sweat formed on her face.

"W-What… are you…" she said in a strained voice.

"Looks like you've placed yourself into a life of servitude... Have you no dignity left?"

Akia bit her lip and clenched her hands tightly to her sided.

"This is not what Lord Leon wanted you to become..." he muttered to her as he walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But don't you worry."

The smile on Hisoka's face returned; one full of malicious satisfaction.

"I'm here to change that... Those lose ends are being well taken care of."

There was a sudden flash and Hisoka was slightly thrown off balance. He landed on one knee as his hands literally clawed into the ground to keep himself from being thrown completely away. Kaos eyes glared upon him with her right hand raised before her. Her brows were still furrowed deeply and her lips quivered as she spoke.

"I will not let you touch them...!"

Hisoka was then surrounded by a bright light and a boy appeared in front of him. He was young, a mere teen. His midnight-like hair covered his right eye slightly and trailed just over his shoulders. But what caught Akia's attention was the pair of eerie amethyst eyes staring into her own mismatched ones. His clothes were a mix of whites, black, and grays and looked very formal. The look on the boy's face was serene and composed. He showed no fear of standing between Akia's rune and Hisoka.

"Master Yuuhi." The boy called.

"It's okay Reihan." Hisoka said to him and he got back to his feet.

The former Harmonian soldier looked at her once again.

"I'll keep my promise, Akia." He said to her. "Let's hope you keep your part."

"WAIT!" Akia shouted and made a move towards the boy between them.

"Don't be foolish!" Hisoka snapped, startling her and making her hold her ground, "You can wait till the decided time Aki. Right now, you should run and save the ones who are important to you. Not unless… that was **also** a lie."

* * *

The boy then raised his hand in the air, and again that bright light consumed the area around them. When the light lifted, the boy was gone as was the man named Hisoka. She fell on her knees as they gave out beneath her. Her breath felt cold and her hands were numb while heart was still beating out of sync. She clasped her hands together tightly as she tried to calm herself.

Riou, Jowy, and Nanami had finally arrived for the second time around in the bustling town of Radat. Earlier in the month, they were in this town after their visit from Toran and took the boat from Banner to enter the South Window Principality. From there, they had traveled from Muse all the way to Kyaro, passed by Ryube village and back to this port city.

To make things short, they had been traveling for a decent amount of time since they left Morrocia, a country in the far west across the sea. And with the exception of the great-ever-energetic Nanami, they were starting to show some signs of fatigue.

"Haah!" Nanami stretched as they crossed the bridge that led to the western side of town. "We're back were we started! I wonder if Mr. Shu is here. We should visit him! Oh! Oh! I bet Mr. Freed and Mrs. Yoshino are here too!"

"Where does she keep all that energy…?" Jowy groaned as he watched her chatter on.

"I have no idea…" Riou muttered.

They soon arrived in front of Shu's home. Nanami knocked jovially on the door and a servant answered it. Just as expected, the servant explained that Shu had recently left for Muse to attend a meeting at the summit hill.

"Aww… So we missed him." Nanami sighed.

"I'm really sorry." The servant lowly bowed to them.

"Oh no, there's no need to be." Nanami laughed, "Thank you anyway. We'll come by aga—"

She was cut off by a loud scream that emitted further west of town followed by a loud crash and more shouting. Riou and Jowy exchanged glances, dropped their packs without a second thought and sprinted off to the source of the trouble with their weapons armed and ready. Nanami quickly followed suite after asking the servant to watch their belongings.

* * *

"Lady Sarasa!" Toma shouted as he finally got to his feet after he was pushed harshly outside by their attacker from within the item shop.

Unfortunately, Sarasa and Erien were still inside the building. The young Harmonian native had her bow armed and aimed at the lizard like creature snarling at her. She stood defensively in front of the store owner and her young daughter as their assailant observed their every move with slitted scarlet eyes. The grand lizard circled them and Sarasa kept her best to keep herself eye to eye with the creature, guiding the woman and her child to stay behind her. The creature hissed, fangs exposed aggressively but made no move to attack. Erien on the other hand was lying unconscious under some rubble that had fallen from the ceiling from where the creature had first fallen out from.

In a blink of an eye, the creature lunged at Sarasa. She quickly shifted her weight to the side, pushing the two individuals behind her with the weight of her movement and fired the arrow. The arrow successfully hit the creature's left eye as it passed and missed Sarasa. The creature let out a high pitched squeal and fell to the floor, convulsing violently in pain.

Taking the opportunity, Sarasa helped the storeowner and her child up and pointed at the opening where Toma was thrown out of.

"Quickly! Get out of here!" Sarasa shouted at them.

The woman nodded and grabbed her child by the waist and carried her out of the store. Once the woman and her daughter were out of the building, Sarasa turned back to their attacker, an arrow already drawn from its quiver. Before she could react, she was whipped the opposite way of the opening by what appeared to be a scaly tail. She hit the shelving behind her with a loud crash and a painful yelp escaped her lips. The young girl fell crumpled to the ground, a hand on her stomach where she was hit, while her back stung agonizingly from the impact on the sharp edge of the shelving behind her. Tears fell from her eyes from the sting she felt, but forcefully she opened them.

A scaly claw landed a few meters from where she lay and she soon realized that there were now two of the creatures in the room.

"… H-How…" she thought in fear.

The creature eyed her as its long serpent like tongue lolled out of its mouth in delight at the sight of its prey lying so ever powerless before it. She winced in pain as she tried to move.

"_Get up."_ She willed her body with her mind, trying her best to endure the pain her body was in. _"Get up!"_

There was another loud thump behind the other creature. The lizard she had injured earlier had finally returned on its feet and growled angrily.

"Hey you!" a voice shouted from outside.

The creature turned around to face the source of the voice with its uninjured eye. Sarasa also willed herself and took a glance at the exit. There stood two young men, one holding a staff and the other holding twin tonfas.

"W-What the hell are those…?" Jowy asked as the monster hissed at them and took a step towards the opening but made no further move to go out.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before." Riou replied.

"Please! There are still people in there!" Toma pleaded to them. "A girl and a soldier!"

Jowy cussed under his breath and turned to Riou.

"How are we going to do this? We can't just run in. But if we don't move fast, those two might be..."

The younger man bit his lip and gripped his weapons tighter.

"W-What the heck is that!" Nanami's voice shouted from behind as she finally caught up with them.

The creature growled at Riou as he took a step towards the building, but again, it made no move to leave where it was. It was almost as if...

"It's... guarding?" Riou muttered.

From behind the massive lizard, he noticed its companion, and the girl crumpled on her side. A sudden wave of familiarity hit him as he saw her clothes. But then, Riou was quickly distracted as the second creature within the building finally moved in for the kill.

"Look out!" he yelled to her.

Jowy and Riou both moved at the same time towards the creature guarding the entrance in hopes to reach the girl in time.

"_No… I still haven't…"_ Sarasa thought, watching her assailant move towards her with fangs drawn.

She closed her eyes tightly and screamed.

"**Ms. Akia!**"

There was a blur of movement from within the building, causing Riou and Jowy to stop on their tracks; and then followed the loud piercing scream of the grotesque creature.

Sarasa opened her eyes only to see someone standing in front of her. Long black hair trailed behind her savior elegantly. A deep tint of red flowed down the ghostly complexion of her skin and overpowered the neutral colour of her clothes as it stained it.

Akia had her arm was deep into the monster's mouth, while the blade of her sword pierced through the back of its head. The young Harmonian girl then noticed the look on her guardian's face. It was unfamiliar... and unnerving.

"Ms... Akia...?"

"Why are they here...?" Akia's voice shook as she muttered it loud enough for Sarasa to hear.

Her brows were furrowed in anger, but the look in her eyes was definitely ones full of fear... uncertainty. It was clear to Sarasa that the bishop clearly knew what they were.

The woman then took a step back, pulling her arm out of the creature's mouth, then drew the sword back again. The creature stumbled back in frenzy, making gurgling noises as it fell. Akia turned to the lizard's companion, but it had already pounced towards her, making it too late to counter the attack.

A strong gust of wind suddenly blasted from the side, pushing the creature off course. Sarasa turned towards the source only to notice that there was a young boy standing at the once empty stairway of the building. He was clad in white and green, holding a staff with one hand as the other was extended in front of him. He drew his hand up again and muttered unfamiliar words. Wind gathered around him and flew across the room, severing the flesh of the monster which squealed in agony.

"RIOU!" the young man shouted to the people outside.

It did not take Riou much time to figure out who was inside the building with the new stranger or what he was calling him for. He raised his right hand, which Jowy quickly caught on to and followed suit. The two runes reacted together, producing a bright light that consumed the area in an instant. Only the muffled screams of the creatures emitted in Sarasa's ears until everything around her went black.

(to be continued...)


	11. Chapter 10: Rumors

**Note:** Completely re-written from start to end for this chapter. Xx

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Chapter Ten:** Rumors

"How is she…?" Nanami asked calmly as she approached Leona with a small basin of water.

"She'll be fine. She's just a little roughed up." Leona replied as she dipped the towel she previously placed on Sarasa's forehead into the basin. "They were lucky you all came by when it happened."

The younger woman laughed slightly.

"It probably would have been hopeless if that lady and Luc didn't show up."

The bar keeper smiled at the girl lying on the bed gently. There was a trace of regret on that very smile.

"If I hadn't let her go, she might not have ended up this way."

"Ms. Leona..."

The dark-haired woman was the first to accommodate them when Nanami and the others appeared at the castle gates. She ran to assist Akia with Sarasa and immediately helped the unconscious girl's guardian take her up to the Inn. After that, Akia would not let anyone else come near the younger girl. She refused to leave her side or let anyone touch her until she was satisfied that all that could be done with her own power was made. Through that hectic few hours, all Leona could do was apologize.

"… It's okay… She's fine. That's all that matters." Akia told her reassuringly as she could manage with her mono-toned voice.

The guardian looked extremely pallid to Leona. Her attitude was calm and collected as before, but her exhaustion was visible. There was sweat on her face and her eyes were weary.

"She looked troubled..." Leona said quietly.

"Who are these people anyway?" Nanami suddenly asked.

"They're travelers from Harmonia." The bar tender turned to her and took the basin from her hands. "This small one was actually asking for Riou's whereabouts."

"Riou?" The younger woman blinked.

"Where is your brother anyway?"

Nanami placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"I have no idea! Even Jowy and Luc disappeared."

* * *

Riou leaned against the door that led to his former tactician's room, pressing his ear closely on its surface. Beside him was Jowy, standing with arms crossed in front of him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." The elder of the two chided.

"Hush! I can't hear." Riou hissed to his friend who merely shrugged.

"You should have never left. You know well enough that they can find you here easily!" Luc's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"He already left a long time ago. The pact holding the barrier was broken already." The woman calmly replied.

"So you would risk it?" the wind mage snapped back. "If you were going to put all the effort he did to protect you to waste, then you should have left with Yuuhi to begin with!"

"You have no right to judge me." She growled.

"Why? Why did you come here? For that girl!"

"She wanted to see the grandson of Genkaku. That is what she wished for and she is all I have!" the woman retorted, sounding quite irritable. "She's all that ever gave the effort to know me. Right from the start and I'm not belittling that."

The door suddenly flew open, sending Riou falling forward. He looked up at Jowy, who had apparently opened the door.

"That's enough." The older man muttered grimly and looked at the pale stranger and Luc.

Riou dusted his clothes and got up from the floor, bemused by Jowy's sudden outburst.

"We can hear you from the hall." He said to them in a tone oddly similar to a father scolding his children. "If you're looking for Riou, he's right here."

Jowy then grabbed Riou by the collar and nudged him forward. Luc turned away and muttered something under his breath.

"It's not for me to say what reasons we came here for... It would be better if you heard it from her instead." The woman openly replied.

"Her...? You mean the girl Leona's watching over now, right?" Riou asked. "Sarasa was it?"

She nodded.

"And that would make you...?" Jowy inquired immediately.

"Her.. guardian." She muttered. "The purpose behind our travels all depends on her. I am only here to assure she finishes what she intended to do. When her business here is done, I plan to take her back to Harmonia with haste."

Riou glanced at Jowy with a frown.

"If... you don't mind, I would like to return to her before she wakes up."

"Very well…" Jowy sighed. "We'll speak when she's able then... Miss...?"

"Akia... Akia Voliere."

Jowy's eyes widened slightly which Riou quickly noticed. He waited for the woman named Akia to leave the room before he spoke to the taller blonde.

"Do you know her?"

"Voliere... if I'm not mistaken..." Jowy began, thinking profusely as he spoke.

"...Is the only female bishop in Harmonia by record." Luc finished for him.

"A female bishop?" Riou said in surprise.

Harmonia was well known for their strict rules and code of ethics. Having a woman as a bishop within the theocratic kingdom was almost impossible to believe.

"Voliere was originally owned by a high ranking noble family in Crystal Valley, but I heard they died off. The lineage ended abruptly and the only person holding that title was the 'Knight of Chaos'." The elder boy explained. "The last name was granted to the soldier by a Bishop who went by the name of Leon Orfield."

"I know Bishops are considered important in Harmonia and all..." Riou said to them. "But... why do you two seem so serious about this? There's more to what you're telling me isn't there?"

Jowy sighed. The young Hero of Scarlet was never much into politics. He was practically used as a figure for his charisma, and most of the political plotting was done by the tactician, Shu.

"Leon Orfield was a carrier of a True Rune called the Rune of Fidelity. At least that was the fancy name for it. But it was in fact only half of a true rune. Harmonia is well known for its interest in collecting all 27 of the True Runes." The blonde took a seat on the chair by the desk in the middle of the room. "Originally, they agreed to help me during the war because Highland had a True rune as well. Highland and Harmonia were allies for a long time because of it. Then consider the fact that I also had half a true rune. If Highland won, they'll have two true runes under close watch, and if Highland lost, they would have probably taken the True Runes back themselves..."

"The beast rune is already back in their possession." Luc said to Riou. "Magical wards and tricks isn't enough to keep Harmonia at bay..."

"And the only reason they didn't come after us is because we ran." Jowy added. "They lost track of us, so they let it be."

Riou scratched his cheek. He understood what they were telling him, but he still did not understand how this led to the young woman named Akia, or that Leon Orfield. Reading his best friend's face, Jowy continued his explanation.

"The Knight of Chaos has a True Rune as well. The title originated for more than anyone can remember, even before the war of Aronia."

"She's lived that long?"

"No one actually knows if the current Knight of Chaos is the same one they spoke of in the books..." Jowy sighed. "They spoke of a pale demon with daunting scarlet eyes and an unreasonable lust for violence and war... but as you can see..."

"This Sarasa puts it in question..." Riou muttered.

"Right. A blood thirsty war mongering demon wouldn't be protecting a noblewoman with that much effort. And the fact that the 'daunting scarlet eyes' spoken about in the books are actually just one scarlet eye, and a deep violet one... There's a lot about the Knight of Chaos that isn't very well known. In fact, not many even know about the knight's existence unless you came from the North or part of nobility. The seriousness of her appearing before us is this though..."

The younger man looked at the blonde curiously as the wind mage continued looking quite surly at his part of the room.

"Leon Orfield died at the final year of the War of Chaos." He looked at Riou and held up his hand. "It's a well-known war in the north when the Queendom of Lorrianne declared war with Harmonia for the murder of the Queen. After it ended, the Knight of Chaos took responsibility for Leon's death and she was imprisoned for it. They couldn't kill her because she was carrying the rune and due to complications on how that rune worked, they didn't think executing her would do anything. Rumor has it is that the Knight of Chaos sealed and hid the rune somewhere in the ruins of Lorrianne and that she planned to take it for herself once she gets free. She did get free from the looks of it and still a bishop from what I know. I heard she's still leading Leon Orfield's former regime. It's a little ironic."

"Oh... so you think she's after our runes in secret?"

"Maybe... or she's just taking advantage of her freedom. You never know"

Luc snorted at Jowy's remark, catching Riou's attention.

"So Luc... was that why you two were arguing? You two were arguing about a barrier breaking. Are you old friends?"

For a moment, the brunette mage remained silent, his gaze averting themselves automatically from his.

"...No." the wind mage finally muttered, then turned and disappeared in a flash of light.

(to be continued...)


	12. Chapter 11: Purpose

**Note:** Not as many changes. Tried to make it a lot more... well... the theory makes more sense I suppose. At least I hope it does.

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Chapter Eleven:** Purpose

"_Is there something you like?" the silver-haired Bishop asked as he turned to her._

_She shook her head._

"_No…? Well then… when you do know, make sure you tell me." He smiled gently._

Akia watched Sarasa walk ahead of her down the hall to the meeting hall of the castle the very next morning. She remembered Leon's words to her last night as he visited her in a dream. It was the first question he had asked her after he and his army returned to Crystal Valley from sentry duty at the western lands, and the last question she had answered before he departed from her life forever. It was one she considered a great regret aside from other issues that she had encountered and dealt with in the past.

But after today, they would go back to Harmonia. At least Akia hoped for it. In a few days, she can be back in duty with her army, amongst the people and things she was most familiar with. She did not mind it, even if the little annoying bishop in blue might be present sometimes. All that mattered was they would be back... Sarasa would be safe... Won't she?

"Lady Sarasa…"

Sarasa turned to the older girl and looked at her inquisitively.

"Hm?"

Akia looked at her with solemn eyes, ones that were almost pleading to be heard… to be understood. She knew well enough what was might happen to this girl. As much as she wanted to keep her duty as 'Kaos Elmikia', she longingly wanted to keep her duty as a friend. If her words could stop the young Harmonian's intentions, then she should do it. She should say it.

"_Say it!"_ the voice in the back of Akia's mind nudged impatiently.

"Ms. Akia?" Sarasa was still looking at her, unsure of what she wanted.

Akia drew in a breath and spoke.

"Is there something you like? Something you'd want to take back? If… if it was taken from you for what ever reason?"

Sarasa looked at her with slight surprise. She had not expected that to be Akia's question.

"What are you talking about, Ms. Akia?"

Akia remained silent as that look of insistence to be understood, to be heard out was still clear in her eyes. Sarasa understood at least that she was dead serious and let out a sigh. The younger girl closed her eyes while thinking deeply about the question. Slowly, a gentle smile formed on the young girl's mouth and she opened her eyes, catching Akia's compassionately.

"Remember how it was… when mother was still at the house?" Sarasa began, embracing the memory lovingly in her mind as she spoke. "You'd come by everyday to speak with mother. Then mother would tell me stories about the war… Like how you and she set out with a few hundred men against the army of Lorrianne and brought victory to Harmonia…"

The younger girl laughed a little and continued on.

"Then Lord Sasarai would come by, and mother would always tease him for being unprepared when it comes to wooing a woman. And how you and he would argue about the simplest things… And then… and then, mother would smile…"

She paused as her voice had begun shake. She laughed again and cleared her throat.

"… That's what I'd want to take back. Those simple days when we were happy…" She smiled at her guardian, forceful yet sincere. "I'd want to live in those days forever."

Akia fell in complete silent, a slight weight suddenly adding to her anxiety. There was something familiar in the young girl's words that seemed to rake deeply into her, gouging at her bowels.

"_Then let's go back."_

Those were the words she wanted to say as Sarasa turned back around and continued down the hall.

"_Let's go back."_

That was right... They were the very words she wanted to say to Leon and Hisoka. But just like in the past, her mouth did not move. Her voice did not call out. Again… another regretful decision began to form.

* * *

Jowy found Luc staring out aimlessly at the rear courtyard of the castle, overlooking Lake Dunan. Something about the young mage's actions from the previous night bothered him. He was from Toran from what Riou had told him, but he seemed quite knowledgeable of the Knight of Chaos, not to mention they knew each other. He knew he did not exactly have a very notable reputation with his best friend's former comrades... but it was worth a try.

"Good morning." Jowy finally greeted as he walked up to him.

Luc replied with a glance and a slight nod then resumed staring out at the water.

"You want something?" Luc inquired.

"...Yes, actually." Jowy answered almost immediately.

There was no use beating around the bush.

* * *

The meeting hall's doors opened and Sarasa walked in followed by Akia. Riou was alone in the room, buried in his thoughts. His back was towards them and was looking idly at the windows to his side.

Sarasa was a bit surprised. It was the boy who had saved her from the day before. Riou was younger than she had imagined. He did not look older than 16. A mere boy was the Hero of Dunan? Then... the true rune came into her mind. She had forgotten all about it for a moment. The man who led the Scarlet army was the bearer of the True Rune of Beginning. Well, a part of it.

"Ms. Sarasa…"

Sarasa blinked as she returned from her thoughts. Riou had noticed their presence and was now looking straight at her. Akia bowed slightly at Riou then exited the room.

"Ah! Ms. A… kia…" Sarasa called but the older girl had already closed the door behind her.

"I was told you needed to speak with me with great urgency." Riou asked as he walked towards her. "Is it true you've been traveling for months to find me?"

Sarasa turned to him, looking a bit fearful. Her heart raced as nervousness overcame her. She clasped her hands together before her and let out a breath, smiling at Riou.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered then suddenly bowed deeply, catching Riou off guard as he flushed in embarrassment. "Thank you for saving me yesterday."

"Please. Your friend already thanked us enough." He smiled.

"… Then... I shall be brief."

The smile on Riou's face vanished immediately.

"Alright..." the young man leaned against the wall and folded his arms before him, waiting to listen.

Sarasa looked at him appreciatively for understanding. She stood before him rigidly, looking quite serious and determined.

"As you may already know… my name is Sarasa Rembrachte." She explained sternly. "I am the daughter of a noblewoman from the Crystal Valley of Harmonia…"

--

"You do know of the noblewoman from Harmonia who was sent to Highland about 10 years ago, right? Kaeri Rembrachte? She was to be wed with someone within the Royal family…" Luc told Jowy in a serious tone, "Her family was from a powerful group of nobles and the marriage would have both tied Highland closely to Harmonia, and made that one Nobility more powerful."

"Yes... I think I remember hearing about that when I was younger." Jowy replied.

"Not many people paid any mind to it. After all, the noblewoman had already been previously engaged to another man. There was even a child involved." The wind mage noticed the look of shock on the blonde's face and smirked. "It would have been a scandal if that information came out to the public, so the king ordered it to be silenced."

"But... the Blight Family... why would they go to such lengths...? Why not just terminate the engagement?"

"...Because Harmonia was not the only country who wanted the True Runes for themselves. The Rembrachte nobility had one to its keeping and their daughter was its keeper." The brunette explained in an irritated tone. "The daughter's previous affair was a blow to the nobility's reputation... This was their chance to make up for it. So the Kaeri woman married to the Blight Family."

"Wait... you mean...?"

--

"My father was in the army when the war first started." Sarasa continued.

"I see… so, you think I would know him?" Riou asked.

"I am sure of it my lord." Her confidence showed clearly by the way she carried herself.

"Then... what's his name?" the young man looked at her with full interest.

--

"Luca Blight." Jowy flinched at Luc's words. "That's who Kaeri was married to."

"… L-Luca…" Jowy was immediately buried in deep thought.

"That's who Sarasa grew up to call her father."

--

"Your father is…" Riou was stunned the moment the girl had uttered that name.

He thought that maybe he had heard it wrong. Or maybe he temporarily went deaf and just thought he head that name. He frowned at her. This was too serious to be a joke, but one look at the girl's face assured him that she was not joking at all.

"Please… tell me what happened to my father!" she insistently pleaded. "Please, where is he? Where was he buried? How did my father die?"

Riou was aware of her determination to begin with, but the shock of the news was disorienting him. He could not understand how it was possible. He did not even know Luca was married. But... in the end, he empathized with her. She traveled from Harmonia just to learn the truth. If that was all, then he had no right to take the truth away from her. He had to tell her about that evening, Shu's plan, and Luca's demise.

"… Very well."

--

"But why would she be here?" Jowy asked as his brows furrowed deeply.

"Didn't she say she wanted to talk to Riou?"

Jowy immediately turned and broke into a run, heading back into the castle calling for his best friend.

--

Riou looked at Sarasa with worry. The girl had become silent mid-way through his explanation. She had her head lowered, staring down at the floor.

"… Ms. Sarasa?" Riou called, "Are you alright?"

She looked at him. There were no tears in her eyes, or signs of repulse that he at least expected from the girl. If she was indeed Luca Blight's child, then it would have been normal to expect it. After all, he was the 'killer' of her father. Then maybe she came here to take his?

The look on the girl's face was calm, that determination from before suddenly was gone… Through her deep gentle blue eyes, all was left was the glimmer of grief.

"I thank you… for telling me about my father's death." She let out a shaky breath, forcing the turmoil of emotions to stay within her.

It was the very same emotions she had kept, and it had slowly built up since the news of her father's death arrived in Harmonia. Finally... a resolve was at her reach.

"Ms. Sarasa..." Riou muttered.

"Lord Riou… I believe that… my father's death… is not enough to pay for the sins he had committed to the people of this country." Sarasa began in a quiet voice, "So, I beg of you… may it be death or anything… Please let me take the punishment! Bring the minds of people to peace and let my father's memory die with honor!"

Riou was surprised at first, but his eyes softened as he gazed at her. He put his hands on her shoulders and spoke sincerely.

"Sarasa Rembrachte… there is no punishment for you."

"B-But!"

"You owe this country or its people nothing. Your father had his reasons… as cruel and selfish as they may have been, but you had nothing to do with it. If my assumption is true, Luca sent you back to Harmonia before his plans came to play because he wanted to tell the people that as well. The lives lost in the war are not for you to atone. You are not destined to be a mere martyr. Even if it were, death or punishment will not bring them back. It will not change the minds and hearts of people... There is no use for you to keep looking back. Just look at what you have now, and live your life to the fullest."

Sarasa looked at him wide-eyed. Her heart felt like it had stopped. Kind and unexpected words were the reply of the person she had designated as her executioner since the moment she had stepped out of Harmonia. The turmoil in her welled up again. This time, she made no effort to push it back in. Tears finally flowed from her eyes and she cried. Riou smiled sympathetically to her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. That grief… those tears… he did not know how long they've been kept from appearing, but he believed it was best to let her set them free.

* * *

Jowy found Akia leaning back on the large doors that led to the large main hall. She was looking at the ceiling quietly, in deep thought.

"Ms. Akia...?" the blonde called out to her and she turned to him. "Have you seen Riou...?"

She then placed a hand on the door behind her.

"They're fine." She said reassuringly. "But I think they need to be alone for a bit."

It was then when Jowy noticed a voice... crying emitting from the other room. He looked at Akia, puzzled.

"Just what did she come here for...?" he asked her.

"... Atonement." Akia simply said to him. "For sins she did not even commit..."

Feelings of resentment and relief filled her at that moment. Sarasa was safe. She was forgiven. It had not ended up the same way. That was good, yet deep inside it seemed unfair to Akia. It was not fair…

"_You fool… When did you become so selfish…?" _

(to be continued...)


	13. Chapter 12: Hesitation

**Note:** It's been a while since I last updated this.A/U... so I need to reacquaint myself with the characters.

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Chapter Twelve:** Hesitation

Hisoka pushed through the group of soldiers who were in the way hurriedly as he ran through the enemy base they had captured. Anxiety and worry flooded his mind as both his most trusted companions had not returned from the ruins of this enemy structure.

"Where's the Bishop?!" Hisoka shouted to his fellow soldiers.

One of the soldiers from down the hall called out Hisoka's name. The soldier's voice was full of urgency, and fear was apparent in his voice.

"What is it?" Hisoka turned to the approaching soldier irritably.

"Hisoka… t-the Bishop…" the soldier gasped between breaths.

The look on the soldier's face worried Hisoka even more. He grabbed the front of the soldier's collar as the anxiety finally took over his mind completely.

"What is it?! Where's Lord Leon?!" His voice shook as he snapped at the soldier who merely pointed at the set of descending stairs down the hall.

Hisoka let the man go and sprinted down to the stairway and down the steps. He found himself facing a pair of doors, slightly ajar, where a bright light emitted form within. The light disappeared as quickly as it came. Hisoka ran to the door, grabbed the handle, and swung it open. His eyes widened in shock. Within the room were three people. One appeared to be the general of the opposing army, bathed in his own blood, lying lifeless on the floor near the desk located at the far side of the room. In the middle of the room was Akia, sitting on the floor with a pair of familiar glasses lying by her side. The lenses were cracked and it was covered in, what appeared to be, blood. She was looking down on the face of the man lying on her lap. She brushed the silver white hair of the man with her left hand as her right, which glowed faintly, kept clasped on the man's right hand.

"… No…" Hisoka muttered as he stepped towards them, but his legs gave out and he fell on his knees.

The man lying in the child's lap remained silent and unmoving. His eyes were closed and crimson liquid trailed down the side of his face, staining some of the pure silver white hair which adorned his head. The blue and silver uniform he wore was also covered with the same substance. His left hand covered what appeared to be a very deep wound on his chest.

"That's impossible…" He said out loud in a tense voice as he felt his throat closing up.

"_Even though the Gods have given you the power to gain eternity… You still have a mere mortal body…" _Cold green eyes glared at the flickering light of a candle before him within the darkened room.

"That's impossible!!" the young soldier shouted once again as tears fell from his eyes.

"_Back then… Even I couldn't stop you…"_

Akia stood up after she laid the body of the man on the cold floor gently. She turned to the open doors and walked passed Hisoka without a word.

"_When I let you walk out that day… your true nature came out…and nearly everything vanished within a flash of light…"_

"Master Yuuhi…?" a pair of amethyst eyes settled upon Hisoka as he sat silently on his chair.

A young boy walked towards him with a tray, holding a cup. He had long black hair that reached passed his shoulders and his face was pale where an emotionless look resided. He wore a black turtle neck under his gray polo shirt and black vest. He also wore matching black pants where a silver chain ran from the right of his waist into the pocket of his pants.

"W-What is it?" Hisoka muttered and looked at the owner of the strange yet familiar eyes.

"Nothing... you just seemed distracted." The young boy replied as he set a cup down in front of the older man.

Hisoka averted his eyes from the boy as he rested his chin on his right hand, looking back into the flame of the candle. The boy watched him inquisitively with half lidded eyes, walking away slowly to the light the remaining candles in the room.

"… Where is Xiaoshi…?" Hisoka asked as he closed his eyes wearily. "Is he here yet?"

"Yes my lord. My brother returned a few hours ago while you were resting." The boy replied as he struck the match and lit the candles at the back of the room.

"And?"

"I fear to say that he did not find the second book at that location. But he did find something else that you may want to look at."

"Oh...?"

"It appears that Kaos has her own records of the current ruins of Sindar in the outlands."

Hisoka opened his eyes and lay back on the chair.

"Is something troubling you, Master Yuuhi?" the boy asked as he walked back to Hisoka's side, placing the small box of matches on the table.

"Reihan… Do you still believe I am fit for this task?" Hisoka looked at him, surprising the boy a little.

"… It would be wrong for me to judge the reliability of your abilities my lord."

Hisoka smirked.

"So you don't think I can do it?"

The boy called Reihan looked to the side and remained silent.

"Do you doubt me… because you think I am weak? Or is it because she is of your clan?"

"You are sadly mistaken." There was a small sign of annoyance in the boy's voice, "That woman is not of our clan, nor do I think you are weak. You were strong enough to destroy the men who killed my people…"

"Then what is it?"

Reihan turned back to him with the same calm and emotionless expression on his face.

"Back in Two Rivers… You were with Kaos… Why did you not try to finish her when you had the chance?"

Hisoka's eyes deepened as he heard the young boy's words.

"So you find me too soft for the job?"

"Have you really set your mind completely upon the task at hand, Master Yuuhi?" Reihan intervened sternly.

Hisoka glared at him.

"I see… So that's what it is…"

Out of the two boys, Reihan was the most observant and the bluntest. He was never reluctant to voice his opinions to Hisoka, may those opinions contradict his 'master' or the others around him. Unlike his younger half, he did not bear much respect to the man who destroyed the murderers of his people, as well as the very same man who saved his only remaining blood relative.

The doors burst open and the exact image of Reihan appeared except for the navy blue shirt and the hair in a pony tail. It was Xiaoshi, looking a bit distressed and slightly out of breath.

"Master Yuuhi!" he shouted.

"What is it, Xiaoshi?"

"It's Kureno." The boy said irritably, "He's ordering the troops to prepare to move for the southern continent to attack Kaiho directly."

"How foolish..." Hisoka growled.

"He's finally gotten impatient with you…" Reihan muttered to Hisoka as he passed him while he joined his brother's side.

"What do we do, Master Yuuhi?" Xiaoshi frowned.

Hisoka sighed and got up from his chair.

"I will take care of the problem here. But while I do that, I want you two to go to Kaiho and scout out the girl for me. When you learn of an appropriate time to take the girl back without alerting her companions, one of you shall return here and report to me immediately." Hisoka explained distinctly.

"What of the Bishop from Harmonia?" Xiaoshi asked in concern.

"What about him?" Hisoka snapped almost immediately, making the young boy flinch.

Reihan stepped in front of his brother.

"Xiaoshi encountered him in the Rembrachte home because of **him**… He only fears that Harmonia will also send in troops to support Scarlet…"

"They were in war only 2 years ago. I'm afraid it would be too soon for Harmonia and Scarlet to make amends so quickly." Hisoka's tone was cold and firm, "Besides... that 'boy' is not the type to send in a whole army just because Kaos is in danger."

"… How are you sure of that?"

"As a former soldier of that putrid country, I know well enough that the High Bishop will not allow such an action…" Hisoka's voice was lower than usual in volume as he uttered those words, walking past the twins and out the door.

Xiaoshi watched Hisoka leave in concern then turned to his older half.

"Reihan… did something happen?"

"Hm?"

"He seems irritated." The younger twin frowned.

The coldness of Reihan's eyes remained at the door where the older man had exited.

"Don't worry about it." He said without turning to Xiaoshi.

Xiaoshi shifted from where he stood uncomfortable as he watched his older sibling.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We're going to Kaiho…" Reihan replied, "Go prepare to leave… I'll meet you at the front in a while…"

"All right." The younger twin responded and walked out the room.

Reihan watched his brother until he was no longer to be seen in the hall. He stared at the floor contemplatively and grimaced. The history of the Raiverre Clan slowly came into his mind. The dark history of wrong intentions… their mistake… the sin… that dreadful curse... His people had sealed it away to run from it and now, it had returned to haunt the last of his kind. The man with emerald eyes had brought about the impending end of his people. That was what he believed… what he strongly believed… That foolish man they called master had awoken a useless cause that should have been left when the war in Lorrianne ended.

It shamed him to what lengths he must go to assure his brother's safety... and to find her. Why must he side with such selfishness?

"Such a nice older brother you are." A voice purred in the darkness. "I'm almost jealous."

"Haven't you done enough damage, prevaricator?" the elder of the twins hissed.

A glint of light reflecting from the dagger shone as the other occupant twirled it in the air. The stranger chuckled.

"My, my... such big words for such a small man."

"What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to speak to the one who caught the little mouse nosing around your pitiful little army?"

"What do you want?" Reihan repeated sternly.

There was a pause and the dagger stopped twirling. The stranger was looking at his direction; the young man could see it at the corner of his eye.

"Nothing." He hummed rather maliciously, "Just tell your dear **master** I'm borrowing one of his men for a little **expedition**."

Reihan turned to him, only to find that the other occupant was gone. He scowled at the darkness of the room.

"Just what are you up to...?"

(to be continued...)


	14. Chapter 13: A Concealed Intention

**Note:** Slight changes due to Deis.

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

GENSO SUIKODEN: Atonement

By: Chii Motosuwa

**Chapter Thirteen:** A Concealed Intention

Sarasa sat silently in the tavern by the bar where Leona was serving a few of the soldiers who were not in duty. She eyed the corner which leads to the stairway to the inn. Akia had locked herself in her room since yesterday when Sarasa finally had the chance to speak with Riou. It was worrying her. Akia had never acted in that manner before. Sarasa left the room after she finished speaking with Riou that day and found Akia missing from outside. She later found her guardian standing in the courtyard with a medium sized brown bird perched on her shoulder as she read a letter she was holding in her hands. Sarasa also took note that the bird looked familiar.

She then called out to the older woman who immediately turned to her, then folded the letter and tucked it into one of her jacket's pockets.

"Thank you…" Akia muttered to the bird and it swiftly flew away.

"Ms. Akia…?" the young female called to her again reluctantly as she approached.

"Have you finished your business…?"

Sarasa stopped a few steps in front of the raven haired bishop as she heard the tone of her voice. Worry overwhelmed her as she sensed the frailty of the older woman's state. She looked weary and exhausted. The changes were so obvious and noticeable. There was definitely something wrong.

"Ms. Akia…" She reached out to touch Akia's face but she flinched away from her immediately.

"I'm fine." The older girl said sounding a bit irritated. "I just haven't slept that much…"

"… Ms. Akia… what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She replied in almost a whisper. "I'm just tired… I need to rest… That's all I need…"

Sarasa snapped out of her trance when the owner of the inn ran down the stairs looking quite upset.

"Leona!" The woman shouted as she ran to the bar.

Sarasa slowly stood up as she heard the rest of the woman's words, feeling fear bearing down on her.

"I-It's that girl! I heard a noise, and I knocked, but she won't answer! The door is locked and I can't get in! I think something is wrong!"

* * *

"And what do you call this?" Hisoka took out a random object from the basket Leon's servant, whose name was Ellen, was carrying.

"Orange." Akia answered as she looked at it intently.

The servant laughed lightly as she watched Hisoka and Akia interact with each other. Hisoka came with Akia and Ellen most of the time when the servant went out for groceries for her family. This was a chance for Akia to break away from her training at the barracks and far away from Leon's constant lecturing. Akia did not seem to mind. She was enthusiastic about learning and studying, but in Hisoka's opinion, she was still a child and needed to be entertained. Not to mention be exposed to fresh air and sunlight. She was pretty pale to begin with, and anymore isolation from the sun would probably worsen her state. Today was different though. Not only did Deis decide to join them, but Leon as well. It was not rare for the ageless bishop to adhere himself to peasant work. He was after all famous among the 2nd and 3rd class citizens for a reason.

Hisoka grabbed another fruit, this time from the basket he was carrying for Ellen, and showed it to the young girl.

"And this?"

"…Um… An apple…?" she replied with doubt.

"Is it?" Hisoka cocked an eyebrow.

Akia looked at Leon pleadingly for a sign that her answer was correct. Leon smiled at her in response. With that, Akia nodded with great confidence.

"Lord Leon, that isn't fair. It's my turn to teach her now." Hisoka frowned making the bishop chuckle.

"Yes. Yes. I do believe this is your time with her." Leon replied as Akia wrapped her tiny hand around his.

"Honestly Hisoka, you're teaching her like how you'd teach a dog." Deis shook his head.

"I am not." The younger soldier snapped back.

Akia then tugged on Leon's sleeve and pointed at something in one of the stands to the left. They all turned to where the young girl was pointing and saw a stand selling melons.

"What is it?" Leon asked in a hushed tone.

"Bastard." She said bluntly, silencing Hisoka and the two adults.

"A-Aki!" Hisoka shouted flushed slightly and looked at her in astonishment.

"Oh my…" Ellen mouthed making Leon turn to her questioningly as Deis fell into a fit of laughter. "Oh… It's just, Master Yuuhi swore in young Mistress Akia's presence yesterday when he was helping in the kitchen."

"And?"

"Well, as the young Mistress watched us, Master Yuuhi cut himself as he was slicing a... melon."

"Oh yeah…" Hisoka murmured as he slowly remembered.

"That's very tactful, Hi-chan." Deis chuckled and quickly dodged as his friend swung at him.

Leon raised an eyebrow at Hisoka.

"I assume this have something to do with your occasional swearing, my dear apprentice." Leon said making Hisoka flinch.

If it was one thing Leon was picky about, it was language. He said that he had heard enough of such barbaric language from the soldiers when in duty or when in the meetings, he didn't need to hear it everywhere else.

"I'm sorry." Hisoka muttered.

Leon smiled gently at the young man's meekness and honesty. It was such a waste to have such a boy in the military. He would have done better as a scholar.

"No matter…" Leon said in a pleased tone as he watched Akia look about the stand curiously ahead of them. "We'll just have to teach her that melons are not called bastards…"

Ellen and Deis resumed laughing as Hisoka flushed again from the bishop's remark. The look on Leon's face changed suddenly from one that was amused to one of seriousness. Hisoka followed his stare back to Akia who was not standing alone anymore. A young boy, someone familiar to the young soldier was now standing beside her.

"Someone you know...?" Deis asked Hisoka as they watched Leon approach the boy.

"Luc." Leon called making the young boy glance at him.

"Hello…" the boy greeted quietly.

"Are you here for errands?" Leon asked.

Luc was then distracted as Hisoka moved forward, taking Akia by the wrist and dragging her back to where Deis and Ellen stood. The boy smirked, and then turned back to the bishop.

"Lord Golan asked me to fetch you." He replied dryly. "But you weren't in your residence. One of your servants said you left with the girl and her babysitter… along with a 'Miss Ellen'."

Hisoka twitched at Luc's remark.

"… I see." Leon sensed the tension building up between the two boys and raised a brow. "Tell him I'll head for the temple as soon as I'm done here."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Luc intervened. "I was clearly told to tell you that you must leave now. I believe it has something to do with that man, Mihkta was it?"

The bishop fell silent for a moment, and then turned to the rest of them.

"I'm heading for the Circle temple… Hisoka, take Akia back to the manor right after you help Ellen with the rest of her shopping. And you are to stay there until I get back. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes… Of course." Hisoka replied, slightly bewildered by Leon's change of mood. "B-But what's goin—"

"Just stay there until I get back." Leon snapped. "Deis, you will come with me." and left them without another word.

"Yes sir." The soldier responded quickly.

He then glanced at Hisoka and shrugged, following the bishop towards the road to the temple. The younger soldier suddenly turned to the pair of eyes looking at him.

"What are you staring at you little f—"

"Ah-ah." Luc shook his finger at him as grinned mildly. "Watch your language. She might just learn a new word from you."

Hisoka growled at the boy as he chuckled and turned to follow Leon and Deis back to the temple.

* * *

Hisoka escorted Ellen back to her home first then made his way to the main house with Akia. Solana was a familiar name to him. He remembered hearing about it of reading about someone with that name in the past. He just was not sure what it was about. He glanced at Akia. She had been quiet since Leon had left them.

"Hisoka…" Akia called in her quiet voice.

"Hm?"

"When you are in a war… are you… afraid…?"

"I used to be." He replied. "Not anymore though."

"Why not…?"

"Because back then… I guess I had a lot to loose."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"Like… my mother, my home... those kinds of things." Hisoka said casually.

"And your father?"

Hisoka stopped suddenly as the child's words had suddenly hit something he had buried deeply in him.

"… What's with all these questions all of a sudden?" Hisoka laughed, trying to hide the slight irritation he was feeling at the moment.

He didn't like this. Being bombarded by questions he did not wish to discuss with anyone.

"You still have a fath—"

"Stop it!" he shouted suddenly making the girl flinch.

There were signs of fear in her eyes and it was obvious why. He's never raised his voice to her before not for anything like this. But she's never asked such questions before. So…why now? Why ask such questions that were not important now? Akia lowered her head and pulled her hand away from Hisoka's.

"I'm… sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Hisoka will regret it…" she muttered, "If he doesn't tell…"

"W-What…?"

"Hisoka will regret it… because he has something to loose…"

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka asked feeling slightly unnerved by the child's words.

Her words were getting deeper. They were hurting him.

"He's so close…"

He didn't say anything. How could she know something he's never even mentioned to anyone since he came to Harmonia? There was no way she could know.

"Hisoka's father is close… but he won't tell…"

He stared at her in disbelief. She raised her head and looked at him straight in the eyes. Her odd coloured eyes shimmered in the afternoon sun's light, piercing deeply in to him. Fear… He was scared. No one should know about him. No one should know about the truth… about why he was here… why he came to Harmonia. No one should know. And what did she mean by that? Loose him? How? Why?

"The war is coming. Yet Hisoka won't tell." Akia repeated in her mono-toned voice, showing no clear emotion to him. "He'll loose him. And he'll regret it."

He stood there silently, unsure of her words. But before he knew it, the peaceful times they had spent in Crystal Valley came to a halt and were soon replaced by the sounds of marching and clashing of swords. In a matter of weeks, Lorrianne would attack the north-western borders, and the War of Chaos would begin once more.

(to be continued...)


End file.
